


As the Rain Falls

by Bringmemisery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Language, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Sometimes you make something and it takes on a mind of its own, Suggestive Themes, Violence, lots of side ships, other characters will be narrators at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringmemisery/pseuds/Bringmemisery
Summary: The Officer's Academy, stationed within Garreg Mach Monastery, is a pristine institution created to aid the youth of Fodlan to become skillful and talented knights.To Claude, it holds the key to the questions he's always yearned to have answered.To Sylvain, it's yet another bump in the road to his predestined future.To Hubert, it's but a step towards Lady Edelgard's path.And to Byleth, it's unlike anything he's ever encountered before.As the four spend their first year at the Officer's Academy, they each soon learn that their reality is about to change drastically.With strange occurrences taking place on the grounds all too often, they each wonder what truly lurks in the shadows of Garreg Mach.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 28
Kudos: 38





	1. Into the Dawn

_Just smile. Be polite. Keep out of trouble._

Those were the words of Claude’s grandfather just a few days ago before he sent his grandson off to Garreg Mach Monastery. Of course, Claude promised him to do just that, but really, where was the fun in following such trivial formalities constantly? It wasn’t like he couldn’t do it – he was good at it – but they were dull. Dry. Silly. That behavior typically kept the proper and pompous at arm’s length, while feeling too much like a leash and collar all in the same breath. 

That wasn’t to say rudeness was Claude’s style, of course. It just meant that Claude knew how to easily bend the rules. When he’d arrived at the monastery, he’d followed his grandfather’s advice. He was polite to the Archbishop, Rhea, and her Advisor, Seteth. He smiled at the knights and the two professors he’d met. He kept to himself up until the moment he’d introduced himself to the other students of the Golden Deer House. It wasn’t until then that he’d wanted to break from the pleasantries. 

That wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy making their acquaintance. They all seemed nice, after all, and they were all around the same age as he. They were each unique too. Some were nobles, and some were commoners. It was a pleasant blend of students, but Claude couldn’t help but question their reliability. Not to say he thought they were weak. He just feared their unity, or their lack thereof. He wasn’t surprised upon their first meeting that there would be questions amongst his peers, but the same topics were brought up with every new face he met since arriving in Fódlan. ‘Who are you,’ and ‘where’d you come from,’ were questions he’d already grown sick of. Of course it was no surprise the questions would only continue to come his way, yet the repetition of said questions were quite suffocating. 

“So, you’re really the next Duke, huh?” Hilda cooed as she twirled a lock of her pink pigtail around her perfectly polished finger. “How crazy.”

“Eh, not really,” Claude said with a shrug. “It’s really not something to fuss about.”

“But it is!” Hilda replied with a quick shake of her head. “Being Duke is _such_ an honor. You’re going to be responsible for the entire Alliance someday.”

“It is an honor _indeed_ ,” Lorenz scoffed across the room. His eyes were locked onto the pair. “The likes of someone such as yourself should be ever so grateful for having received such a title to begin with.” 

“Lorenz,” Hilda whined. “Getting mad about it isn’t going to get rid of his title, you know?”

“Is that remark supposed to change my mind?” Lorenz hissed as he rose a thin eyebrow. “I stand by what I said. If one is not grateful for such a prestigious title, they do not deserve to bear it.” 

“Hey, Hilda’s got a point,” Leonie said as she stepped forward and placed her hand on her hip. “Getting upset isn’t going to get you anywhere. Besides, we’re here to become knights, not dukes. So take it easy, will ya?”

Lorenz rolled his eyes as he brought his porcelain teacup to his thin lips. It hadn’t even been an hour since Claude’s arrival, but somehow, he’d already made an enemy. Nothing he wasn’t familiar with, but this one was different. Lorenz was from House Gloucester, for one. Having met Count Gloucester a few months into Claude’s arrival, it was no wonder the treatment he received then mirrored now. The Count was vile and livid, and he made it quite obvious Claude’s residence in Derdiru was unwelcomed. Clearly, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. 

Lorenz’s purple eyes flashed up from his teacup then, and it was difficult for Claude to bite his tongue. How easy it would be to tear that kid a new asshole, but causing such a fuss so early in the year left a bad taste in his mouth. Afterall, he made a promise to his grandfather. A sort of half-promise, but it was a promise regardless. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be a great duke, Claude,” Raphael’s voice tore Claude’s eyes away from Lorenz. “Honestly, that whole thing sounds hard, but I’m sure you’ll pull through.”

“Of course, he will,” Leonie said as she threw an arm around Claude’s shoulders. “But that’s a long while from now. Right now, you’re just Claude, right?”

Claude looked at her for a moment before he flashed her a smile. Just Claude. For the time being, that was true. He was just Claude. In other words, a nobody. A nobody who’d only arrived in Fódlan a year ago and was appointed future heir to the Leicester Alliance. Sure, he was nobody, but he wouldn’t bear that title long.

“Leonie,” Lysithea’s voice chimed in the room. “Don’t strangle him, now. He won’t be given the chance of _being_ duke if he’s dead.”

“Oh, calm down, will ya,” Leonie replied as Lorenz cleared his throat. Leonie uncoiled her arm from Claude’s neck as she looked over to Lysithea seated at one of the large lecture tables. “A hug won’t kill him, you know?”

“Hug?” Lysithea echoed, but her eyes remained fixed upon the book she read in her hands. “Clearly, you and I have a different understanding of the word.” 

“Come on,” Hilda chimed in. “Let’s get along, okay? We’ve got a whole year together. We should make the best of it. Right, Marianne?”

Marianne, who was seated upon the floor in the corner of the classroom, shuttered at the sound of her name. 

“Y-yes,” her eyes set upon the ground as she replied. 

“What about you, Ignatz?” Hilda’s question made him jump as well.

“M-me?” He replied as he adjusted his glasses. “Getting along? Yes…yes, that sounds nice.”

“It’s settled, then,” Hilda sang as she walked to the middle of the classroom. “From now on, we will all get along, and no more fighting. We’re _the_ Golden Deer. We’ve gotta show the other two houses what we’re made of. How are we supposed to do that if we don’t get along?”

“Hilda’s right,” Leonie responded as she stood beside her. “We’re a team. We can’t tear each other apart. We’ve got to build each other up.” 

Raphael hollered where he stood as Lorenz rolled his eyes once again. Before Claude could join in on the merriment, there came a light knock near the entrance of the classroom. Claude averted his eyes and found a boy around his age standing under the doorframe. His golden hair was chopped short and hung at ear’s length. A stray chunk lay between his cerulean eyes. He wore a dark tunic with a matching dark breast plate. Sleek silver gauntlets wrapped around his hands and arms. Upon his shins lay a pair of shining greaves. An identical set of boots rested upon his feet. A vibrant blue cape draped over his left shoulder and an accompanying class insignia pinned the cape to his breast. 

“My apologies for intruding,” the tenor of his voice was deep and calm. “I am looking for the house leader.”

It took Claude a moment to process the request when he felt tugging on his sleeve. He turned to find Hilda’s bright pink eyes locked onto his. 

“Hello?” she said with another tug. “You there, Claude?”

“Ah, right!” Claude replied as he rubbed the back of his neck and proceeded towards the doorway. “You’re the leader of the Blue Lions, right?”

“Precisely,” the boy said with a bow. “Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. You’re Claude?”

“Claude von Riegan,” he said as he held out a hand.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Dimitri replied as he took Claude’s hand. 

His grip was stronger than Claude expected, yet unexpectedly delicate. It was as though he feared breaking Claude’s hand, but also feared too soft a hold would deter the welcoming gesture. 

“Would you mind accompanying me to the Black Eagle’s room?” Dimitri said with a smile. “I have yet to acquaint myself with their leader.”

“Sure. Familiarizing myself would probably be beneficial, as well. Hey, Hilda. Hold the fort while I’m gone, okay?” 

“Aye aye, Mister Leaderman.” Hilda replied as Claude followed Dimitri outside.

A gentle breeze brushed across his nose as he took in a deep breath. The weather in Fódlan always seemed so pleasant. He released a long exhale as he looked across the courtyard. Birds chirruped in the trees across the yard, and a pair of cats sunbathed upon the crisp verdant grass a few feet away. The pair followed the cobblestone walkway towards the other end of the hall where the Black Eagles room resided. Various house members mingled across the courtyard near the entrance towards the Reception Hall. Smiles spread across their lips as their laughter fluttered with the breeze.

Claude stole a quick glance at Dimitri as they passed the Blue Lion’s classroom. Dimitri’s eyes were fixed forward as he strode. His light hair bounced against his cheekbones with each step he took. His complexion was glowing and radiant even from under the shade of the arched roof above. His lips were delicate and a soft shade of pink. He was beautiful and unlike anyone Claude had met back home, or even within the city of Derdriu.

As the pair approached the open classroom door of the Black Eagles, Dimitri’s eyes met Claude’s. The depths of those blue pools sucked the breath out of Claude’s lungs. Those eyes mirrored his voice. Cool. Refreshing. It was like jumping from cliff tops and plunging into a vast sea, and sinking further and further into the depths yet having no fear of drowning.

Dimitri smiled then. His rosy lips lightly pressed together as the corners of his eyes creased, and Claude’s heartbeat pounded within his chest. In all his life, he’d never experienced such a feeling. It was so exciting, but also so terrifying. 

“After you,” Dimitri’s voice drifted into Claude’s ears, and his heart continued to thump. 

He played it off with a quick smile as he walked into the room. He hoped the flush that burned upon his cheeks would go unnoticed. Upon entering the room, a small group of students were clustered beside a large chalkboard. There stood a tall boy with fire-orange hair and a slight tanned complexion, and a girl with long curls of chocolate brown hair and porcelain skin. Beside her stood another tall boy with ravenous-black hair and pallid skin. The last was a smaller girl with glistening straight silver hair. Her skin a similar shade to the raven-haired boy at her side. A crimson red cape hung over her left shoulder, and her tights donned a much similar hue. Quite striking her attire was. Wouldn’t be so hard to distinguish her within a crowd, that’s for sure. 

At first neither she nor the rest of the group noticed the pair that had entered. They were each immersed within the buzz of their conversation. However, as Dimitri strode beside Claude, the silver-haired girl’s bright eyes flashed towards them. The conversation halted as the other three averted their gaze to the duo that approached. 

“Greetings,” Dimitri’s voice made Claude’s heart flutter yet again. “Apologies for the intrusion. The two of us were seeking council with the leader of this house.”

“That’s right,” Claude continued as he gave the silver-haired girl a quick wink.

“Ah, yes,” the girl replied, seemingly unfazed by Claude’s gesture. “I had yet to acquaint myself with the other house leaders. I am Edelgard von Hresvelg. This is my vassal, Hubert von Vestra.”

“Pleasure,” the raven-haired boy replied in a tone that bore an uncanny resemblance to his mysterious appearance. He gave a quick bow to the pair, but as he rose, his chartreuse eyes scanned between the two of them. Observing their movements. Watching each breath they took. 

“This is—”

“I am Ferdinand von Aegir,” the other boy interrupted as he flashed a bright smile. “What an honor it is to make your acquaintance.” 

“...And Dorothea Arnault.” Edelgard continued as the other girl grinned, “The other members have been wandering the grounds, so I do apologize for not having the opportunity of introducing them.” 

“Not to worry, Princess,” Claude said with a grin. “We’ll meet the others soon enough. Name’s Claude von Riegan. Pleasure meeting each of you.”

“A pleasure, indeed,” Dimitri chimed in with a small smile. “I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. I am looking forward to knowing each of you as this year progresses.”

“So am I,” Dorothea’s voice sang as she bat her long eyelashes at Dimitri. “My, who’d have thought the future prince was so attractive.” 

Dimitri’s cheeks flushed at the remark as Claude let out a laugh. 

“And you, Claude,” Dorothea continued. “Word has it that you’re the next heir of the Alliance. You’re quite striking yourself.”

“Oh, but nothing could compare to your beauty and radiance,” Claude replied with another wink. “Lovely, Miss Dorothea.”

“Oh, my,” Dorothea giggled as Edelgard shook her head. “Quite the charmer too, I see.”

“Dorothea,” Ferdinand said with a frown. “Must you be so forward with each man you see?”

“Ferdie,” she replied as she shot Ferdinand a quick look. “Have I been forward with you?”

“Well, no, but—”

“Then I have not been forward with _each_ man, now have I?” 

“No, I suppose not, but—”

“Enough,” Edelgard interrupted as Hubert chuckled. “Please, both of you. There is no need for such bickering so early in the year.”

“Fun classmates you have, Princess,” Claude laughed. “Makes me eager to meet the others.”

“Is that supposed to be a joke?” Edelgard said with a slight scowl.

“Not at all,” Claude said with a grin. “I just get the feeling that this year’s going to be a blast.” 

Edelgard sighed as a low clank sounded from the doorway. The cluster averted their eyes and found one of the knights standing just outside of the door’s frame. If Claude recalled correctly, he believed his name was Alois. He was one of the Knights of Seiros who talked…well, a lot was a bit of an understatement. He was a boisterous man who seemed to have a smile chiseled to his face at all times. The man stuck out like a sore thumb beside the other knights. Odd to think someone so jolly would be a knight of all things, but Claude figured Alois was just a special case. Perhaps the Archbishop enjoyed his…personality? 

“Ah,” Alois’s booming voice echoed in the room. “There you all are. I’ve been looking for you. Well, the house leaders, I mean. Not all of you. There’d be too many of you if we had _all_ of you. Might as well bring every student at that rate. But if we brought everyone, we’d be a bit outnumbered.”

Alois began to ramble nonsense as Claude and Dimitri exchanged confused glances. Claude shrugged while Dimitri heaved a sigh.

“Alois, correct?” Dimitri spoke as he caught the knight’s attention. “What can we assist you with?” 

“Ah, yes! Back to the subject at hand! A few of the knights will be accompanying you _three_ on a quick field exercise. I’d explained this earlier to Miss Edelgard, but I couldn’t seem to find the two of you until now.”

“Wow, Princess. You get special treatment here?”

“Of course not,” Edelgard sighed as she shook her head. “We had just happened to cross paths. However, I was under the impression that I was to go alone.”

“So was I,” Alois laughed. “The plan keeps changing on me.”

“A field exercise,” Dimitri said as he brought a hand to his chin. “When shall we depart?”

“The sooner the better. We’ll need to get to our destination before sundown.”

“Still got a few hours of daylight left,” Claude chimed in. “I’m ready. How about you, Princess?”

Claude turned to find Edelgard standing beside him. Her lilac eyes met his as she pushed a stray lock of hair. Her eyelashes seemed much longer with her being so close. Her skin seemed to shine in the muted light of the classroom, much like Dimitri’s had. She was much shorter than she appeared beside her classmates, but something about her seemed that where she lacked in height she made up for in strength. She probably wasn’t the type to let others walk all over her. A great quality for such a pretty face. 

“I am as well,” she replied as her gaze shifted towards Alois. 

Claude stared at her a moment before turning to Dimitri whose eyes were already upon him. Claude’s heart once again betrayed him as he flashed a quick smile. He hoped Edelgard couldn’t hear how fast it thumped within his chest. 

“And what of you, Your Princeliness?” 

Dimitri chuckled as he replied, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Perfect!” Alois said with a loud laugh. “Let us make haste!”

Alois spun around and proceeded towards the other end of the hall. As the trio followed after, Claude couldn’t help but feel a bit flustered. Being placed between Edelgard and Dimitri made him feel as though he was walking upon the clouds. Who’d have thought the two would be so good looking? Resisting the urge to flirt with them for the rest of the year was going to be a challenge he wasn’t quite sure he’d win. But really, what was a little flirting? It wasn’t as though he’d have a chance with either of them to begin with. Fódlan had strange rules that would probably prohibit that kind of behavior anyways, so no need to step on too many toes.

“One of the professors will accompany us,” Alois shouted. “He’ll go over a few of the basics and whatnot once we’re out on the field.”

“Basics to what, may I ask?” Dimitri’s voice caught Claude’s attention.

“Good question,” Alois said as he looked over his shoulder. “I’m not so sure myself, actually. He didn’t give very many details, but neither did Seteth, now that I think of it. Regardless, myself and the other knights will be accompanying you, so no need to fret.” 

Claude rested his hands behind his head as they continued through the Dining Hall, and out towards the fishing pond near the front of the Monastery. He turned to Edelgard then who heeded no mind to him. She seemed well able to ignore anything she didn’t want contact with. He turned toward Dimitri then who had his eyes forward. A moment passed before he met Claude’s gaze.

“Yes, Claude?”

Claude blinked a few times as he tried to think of some sort of response. He wasn’t expecting any response from Dimitri, just as he wasn’t expecting to be so tongue-tied. How could one boy make his thoughts flutter so easily? That couldn’t be normal especially coming from someone so seemingly reserved and maybe even a bit naïve. Perhaps it was his naiveté that was so damned charming? 

“Faerghus,” Claude spat out. “Is it really as cold up there as people say?”

“Indeed, it is. Most months the land is covered in snow. Even now, the weather is still quite bitter, but those of us from Faerghus have grown accustomed to the cold.” 

“Interesting,” Claude said with a smile. “Maybe after we graduate, you can give me the grand tour of the kingdom?”

Dimitri’s eyes lit up as he replied, “I would love to. The kingdom is quite lovely. Surly, you would enjoy your time there.”

Claude’s cheeks burned at the enthusiasm. Dimitri was much like a dog in a strange way. Not in a drooling, shedding mess kind of way, but in a playful and excitable companion way. Claude had to resist the urge to give him a congratulatory pat on the head. Dimitri’s uncanny charm and kindness seemed so foreign that Claude wasn’t sure if it was all just some sort of ruse. 

“You could accompany us as well, Edelgard,” Dimitri continued.

“Perhaps,” Edelgard replied as she continued to look ahead. “This coming year may bring quite the challenge to the three of us. Who knows? Perhaps we won’t be able to stomach each other once we do graduate.”

“Truly?” Dimitri said as a concerned expression fell upon his countenance. “You think ill of us in the short time of our meeting?” 

“Harsh, Princess.”

“I’m joking,” she shook her head with a smile. “Perhaps, Dimitri. The invitation sounds lovely, but let us grow familiar this coming year, and talk of the future once it has arrived.”

“Very well,” Dimitri said with his eyes still upon her. 

There seemed to be more words that filled his mouth, but his lips remained silent. The look in his eyes seemed unlike anything Claude could truly pinpoint. Confusion and concern. Familiarity and foreignness. It was a strange expression, but there was no real telling as to why. It was as though the two shared a past with each other, but they’d only just met. 

“Here we are,” Alois said as the group stopped just before the Market Square. 

The knights present were seated upon their horses as the group approached. Beside them stood a scrawny gentleman with short chestnut hair. He wore a dark tunic that matched his dark eyes. He stared at the group in a manner that challenged even Lorenz’s condescending gaze. He said nothing to them, but his eyes spoke paragraphs. He started with Edelgard, then Dimitri, then finally with Claude. An eyebrow rose as his vulturous gaze pierced into Claude. He must have been the professor Alois spoke of. What a gem he seemed to be. 

Claude flashed him a smug grin then. If the Golden Deer had the misfortune of this man leading their house, the coming year would turn out more than interesting. 

“All right, you three,” Alois’s voice boomed against the bustling patrons nearby. “This is Professor Bernard. He’ll be accompanying us on our mission. With the students o- _fish-_ ally here, I’m glad to say that they are quite eager to _tread the waters,_ Professor.”

All eyes fell upon Alois who cackled aloud. Claude pursed his lips as he heard light chuckles sound from Dimitri as well. Claude turned to him and smiled as Dimitri let out a few quick coughs. 

“Very well,” Professor Bernard spoke. “Children. The three of you will accompany us on a simple mission. I will be examining your skills over a handful of tactical tasks to ensure each of you are well able to lead your house this coming year. The tasks will be challenging, as they should be, and your results will be recorded. If you should fail any of the tasks, I will be taking note of each occurrence. Remember: a lacking leader is no leader at all.”

“That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?” Claude spoke as the Professor’s eyes fell upon him. 

“Pardon me?”

“You’re judging our merit over a series of silly tasks to prove our abilities to lead? Would that not be better suited if, oh, I don’t know, we were leading _our_ classes, then? Rather than just the three of us, a professor, and a handful of knights?” 

The professor’s fair skin reddened as he spoke, “Young man, what is your name?”

“Oh, right,” Claude said with a bow. “Claude von Riegan. House leader of the Golden Deer, appointed by Lady Rhea herself. You know, she didn’t test my worth before she appointed me as House leader. Guess my dashing good looks must have landed me on her good list, huh?”

The redness spread upon Professor Bernard’s skin as his dark eyes remained fixed upon Claude. Yet Claude returned to him a wide smile. 

“He is right,” Dimitri intervened as the Professor opened his mouth to speak. “Lady Rhea did not assess us so thoroughly. Now, I doubt my appearance has anything to do with her decision, but she made the choice, regardless. Let us tackle these tasks of yours, Professor. I can assure you we will not disappoint your expertise.” 

“Precisely,” Edelgard chimed. “The three of us can surely handle anything you should throw at us.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Alois joined in. “Come now, Professor. We’ve only so many hours of daylight left.”

Alois and the knights proceeded through the market then. Professor Bernard eyed the trio before he followed after. Claude watched as the group proceeded towards the front gates of the Monastery. 

“He seems pleasant,” Dimitri spoke as he crossed his arms. “I was unaware the Officer’s Academy permitted instructor’s with such a sour demeanor.”

“Maybe they’re used to it?” Claude replied. 

“That very well could be the case,” Edelgard said. “Though he is not renowned, Professor Bernard has been teaching here for a few years, or so I have been told. So it is likely that his attitude is to be expected.” 

“How unfortunate,” Dimitri sighed. “Even if he has taught here for some time, that should not pardon him for being disrespectful.”

“What are you implying?” Edelgard asked. “That he places himself at a lower caliber than the three of us because our status is greater than his own?” 

“That’s not what I’m saying at all. Did you not see the way he looked at us? How he looked at Claude? He didn’t view us as ‘students,’ but something more similar to pests.”

Claude looked at Dimitri who seemed quite worked up over the ordeal. It was strange watching those once calm blue eyes grow angry and cold. It was strange seeing him upset over something so trivial. It was strange that he was upset over the Professor’s treatment of Claude himself. It was strange that this odd boy was...trying to defend him. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Claude said. “He’s probably just not used to backtalk,” 

“Regardless of the reason, that sort of behavior is unprofessional.”

“But it is common,” Claude said with a nod. “Can’t change everyone, you know?”

“It does no damage to try.”

“Come, you two,” Edelgard said then. “We will lose sight of them if we continue this conversation here.”

The trio made their way through the bustling market. There were vendors on either side of them with stalls filled with different wares and trinkets. From meat and fish, to accessories and blades, the market was lively and buzzing. Up ahead marched Alois and the others. Alois glanced over his shoulder and a grin formed on his lips as he saw the nearing trio. He turned back then to say something to Professor Bernard, but they were too far to understand. 

Claude eyed the stalls for a moment before he turned to Dimitri. His eyes were fixed forward and his expression remained irritated. Claude pursed his lips as he continued to stare. This time he _wanted_ Dimitri’s attention. Needed it. Though it took a few moments, Dimitri’s gaze did shift towards Claude. His expression fell a moment when he did. His eyebrows furrowed and a slight pout formed upon his lips. 

“Dark expressions don’t suit you, your Highness.” 

“I...” Dimitri started before he sighed. “My apologies.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Claude said with a weak smirk. 

Dimitri opened his mouth to say something, but shut it a second later. His gaze remained on Claude’s, almost as though the words on his tongue were being blocked by Claude himself. 

“Boys,” Edelgard’s voice caught both of their attention. “Were we not discussing Professor Bernard but a moment ago, or have we moved past that?”

“Right,” Claude replied as he turned to her. “I was coming back to that, Princess. No need to rush me.”

“Rush you?” Edelgard stared at him. “Oh, no, Claude. I simply assumed that flirting with Dimitri provided much more entertainment for you. My mistake.” 

Claude’s cheeks burned as Dimitri cleared his throat. Claude forced out a laugh then as he watched a grin form upon Edelgard’s lips. Pretty and witty. What a lady. 

“Assumptions are dangerous, Princess.”

“As is trying to court a man you’ve only just met.”

“Who said anything about courtship?” Claude forced another laugh as the heat smothered his face. She was good, that’s for sure, but Claude wasn’t ready to back down. “Wait, do I detect a hint of jealousy?”

“Me? Jealous?” A stern expression fell upon Edelgard's face. “Don’t deceive yourself, Claude. I will not so easily allow you to toy with me.”

“Alright, Princess.” Claude said with a shrug. “But just remember this: I have two hands.”

“How dare you,” Edelgard said as she sent a quick look.

“I’m kidding,” Claude laughed. “Princess, you need to lighten up.”

“And you need to hold your tongue. It’s no wonder Professor Bernard singled you out as he did. He must have realized how incapable you are to keep your foolish behavior to yourself.”

“I think you give him way too much credit,” Claude said with a shrug as the trio followed the knights passed the front gates of Garreg Mach. 

The open field was strewn with trees and plains of green as far as the eye could see. A slight breeze brushed past as a flock of birds soared overhead. The knights ahead of them mingled amongst themselves as the trio walked in silence. It seemed that Edelgard had no more wit to spit back. It wasn’t often Claude found himself arguing with another woman who wasn’t his mother, or Judith for that matter. It was quite invigorating. 

“I do wonder which of our houses he’ll have the privilege of teaching,” Dimitri’s voice broke the silence.

“Perhaps the Golden Deer, if we are so fortunate,” Edelgard replied with a smile. 

“Let him teach us,” Claude said with a grin. “We’ll give him a reason to fear the deer.”


	2. Edge of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandits are found nearing the exterior of Remire Village. Jeralt Eisner and his band of mercenaries do what they can to dispose of the threat. However, amidst the heat of battle, there is uncertainty that fills the air. It's not felt by any of the mercs aside from one: the Ashen Demon, Byleth.

_What are you?_

_I am mortal._

The cold, steel blade whistled through the air before it slashed through cloth and flesh. A loud shout sounded from the struck bandit as he gripped at his bleeding chest. Anger consumed his dark eyes as he charged forward with another yell. He swung his sword over his head and brought it down with heavy force, yet his blade was deflected and shot from his hand. The slick metal fumbled midair before it plunged deep within the grass-covered land. 

“Dammit,” he muttered as his eyes locked onto his attacker. “What the hell are you?”

“Hell himself,” Byleth replied as he gripped his blade. 

Still clutching his chest, the man stumbled backwards. His eyes were frantic as he tried to keep his distance. His cowardice display was almost pathetic. Put a blade in a man’s hand and he thinks he’s invincible. Remove the blade, and he runs like a whipped dog with his tail between his legs.

_“Do not become arrogant,”_ Sothis spoke near Byleth’s ear. _“Even without the blade, this man could still cause damage. If an accomplice of his should intervene, you’ll be in quite a deal of trouble.”_

Byleth nodded as he charged the man. He swung his blade outwards, and the tip tore across the man’s pale throat. The ruffian gripped at the bloodied gash as Byleth thrusted his sword forward. The long blade sank deep into the man’s chest. With one swift tug, the blade slid out from the bandit as he collapsed to the ground. A deep pool of crimson flooded around his lifeless corpse. 

_“Behind you!”_

Byleth spun around and threw out his sword. His blade clashed with another, sending sparks through the air. Byleth pulled his blade back for a moment before thrusting it at the threat before him. The man barely deflected the attack, but his foot slipped below him. Byleth flung his blade once again, but as the attack was blocked, he kicked his foot into the bandit’s chest. The thug crashed to the ground as he dropped his blade. Byleth hovered over him as he clutched his own blade with both hands. He drove the blade down, but the man below rolled away and scrambled to his feet. 

“Running away,” Byleth scoffed as he followed after him. 

He readied his blade as the man stared at him. Panic filled his deep brown eyes and his body quivered as he shuffled back. Before Byleth could swing his blade, a sudden yell caught his attention. It was quick, but he recognized that voice instantly. His sister. 

He turned his head and scanned the area. The field was mostly bare, aside from the other mercenaries and the remaining bandits that struggled to fight back. He searched until his eyes landed upon the small woman with teal hair that mirrored his own. She grabbed at her leg before she charged the burly man before her. 

Without much thought, Byleth ran towards her. He pushed past a few of the men around him until he reached her. The large man swung his axe forward as Byleth slashed his blade. The tip dragged across the man’s bare arm. A deep trail of red spread across his skin as he bellowed. 

“Beth,” Byleth called out over the man’s yell. 

“Took you long enough,” His sister laughed. “The festivities were getting boring without you.”

“You know I’m not great with crowds.”

_“Is now truly the time to fool around?”_

With another yell, the bandit slashed his axe upon them. Both Byleth and his sister dodged the attack as they threw their own blades. On either side of the man, the pair swung their swords. Each slash soared as they struck their target. The man screeched with each new tear upon his skin. He flung his axe blindly towards the pair to no avail. The two ducked and dodged each swing as their blades sliced into the man’s sides. His thunderous roar sounded from his throat as he continued to thrash around. 

The pair stepped back as Byleth gripped his blade and glanced at his sister. She breathed heavily as she looked at him. He gave a quick nod, and the two lunged towards the bandit. He drove his axe down as the pair blocked it in unison. They pushed hard onto the axe until the man was forced to pull it from their twin-blades. The action left him open for a quick moment, and the pair made no hesitation. Their swords tore across the man’s bosom. He recoiled from the hit, but the pair continued their attack. 

Byleth shoved his blade deep into the man’s chest as Beth slashed hers across his thick throat. The bandit pressed a large hand against his neck as panic filled his eyes. His attempts to yell were drowned out by sloshed gurgles. He stumbled back a few steps as he eyed the pair. Byleth rested his blade upon his shoulder as he sent a swift kick into the man’s wet chest. The bandit’s body crashed to the ground with a low thud. He trashed about in fits to hoist himself up, yet his struggle was useless. Byleth watched as their opponent's movements began to cease, and soon lay motionless within a pool of deep red. 

_“How unfortunate,”_ Sothis sighed. _“He put up quite the struggle.”_

Byleth exhaled as he turned to his sister. She too sighed as she wiped the blunt side of her blade upon her dark shorts. 

“You alright?” Byleth spoke as he approached her. 

“I’m fine,” she replied as she looked down at her leg. A line of red bubbled upon her thigh. “Bastard tore through my tights.”

“Check his pockets. Could be carrying spare coin.”

“He’d better be,” Beth said as she walked over to the limp corpse. 

Byleth turned back towards the other mercenaries and noticed the few remaining bandits sprint towards the setting horizon. The cowards. He wiped droplets of sweat from his forehead as he eyed the other mercenaries once again. A few spoke amongst themselves and laughed and grinned. Merriment filled each of their faces. Each face, save the one who wore a bright orange tunic. Concern and slight panic marred his countenance. His distress grew more apparent as he searched the faces around him. His honey-brown eyes frantic as he mouthed a few words Byleth couldn’t quite make out. 

Then a small hand was placed upon Byleth’s shoulder. He glanced over to his sister’s shining pale-blue eyes. She held up an aged leather pouch as a wide grin spread across her lips. 

“Bastard’s paying for new tights _and_ a pint tonight.”

Byleth smirked as he spoke, “father’s looking for us. We should join the others.” 

Beth glanced towards the direction of the other men. She smiled again as their father approached. The panic in his eyes lessened as he closed the space between them. 

“You two alright?” he said as he stopped a few feet from them. “What the hell is that?”

“For our troubles,” Beth replied as she tossed the pouch to him. “Won’t need it where he’s going.”

Their father stared at the pouch for a moment before he tucked it away into his own strapped upon his belt. He ran his large fingers through his ash-blond hair as he glanced between Beth and her brother. 

“Let’s head out,” he said as he looked to the sky. “It’ll get dark soon. The village isn’t too far from here.”

†††

Byleth sank into the warm water of the large wooden bath he laid in. His chin inches from the surface of the water, and his arms and legs hung over the rim of the bath. Upon their arrival to Remire Village, the mercenaries received quite a warm welcome. The elder of the village thanked them for ridding the bandits they’d encountered before, and offered them quarters and a meal and drinks. Beth and their father were thrilled over the notion of free liquor and food, but Byleth reveled in the idea of a decent bath for once. 

Being a merc rarely meant decent hygiene. Sure, the bodily oils of each member of the band eventually fell numb to the nose, but nothing beat basking in fresh water for more than a quick moment. He heaved a sigh as he shifted in the water. His body was sore and tired. The group had been traveling for weeks on their way north to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The nobles there always seemed to pay handsomely for the simplest of jobs. Typically _boring_ jobs, but getting decent coin was hard to come by as of late. 

_“Enjoying yourself?”_ Sothis said with a giggle as she hovered a few inches from the bath.

“Of course,” Byleth said as he looked at her. “When was the last time I bathed?”

Sothis shrugged and continued, _“you smell like a wet animal regardless if you bathe or not.”_

Byleth rolled his eyes as he started to rub the dirt upon his skin. He soon noticed a thin slice along the top of his bicep. The wound wasn’t deep. It was hardly even noticeable. Any blood that had leaked out had browned and dried. He traced the cut from one end to the other with his thumb. The moistness of his thumb stung his skin. He frowned as he reached for the bar of soap that he’d received from one of the women in the village. The water began to haze into a dull gray-blue as he started to lather his skin. 

He began to recall the bandit attack a few hours earlier. How untimely they had appeared. This area didn’t normally have bandit problems, at least he didn’t _think_ it did. Regardless, there weren’t a lot of them, which was beneficial to the group. Yet something about them didn’t sit right. Remire wasn’t a particularly wealthy village - they made ends meet, but they weren’t highly prosperous. So, what purpose would bandits have to venture towards such an area? 

_“My, my,”_ Sothis said, catching Byleth’s attention. _“It has been some time since your last visit to Remire. I cannot recall so much hospitality then.”_

“There weren’t bandits then,” Byleth said as he splashed water onto his face.

_“Oh?”_ Sothis replied as she tilted her head to the side. _“You recall your last visit?”_

“Not really,” Byleth sighed as he pushed his wet bangs from his face. “The hospitality came from our ridding of those men. If the villagers’ treatment had been different, then there hadn’t been a threat.”

_“I suppose,”_ Sothis said as she swayed her dangling legs. _“I recall a humorous incident during your last visit.”_

“Do you now?”

_“Indeed. You enjoyed yourself, then. You ate and drank plenty one night and had a merry time. You even danced with the tavern owner’s wife!”_

“Don’t remember that,” Byleth said as he splashed more gray water on his face. He hoped to mask the heat that formed upon his cheeks in doing so. How she seemed to revel in embarrassing him at any opportunity she could take.

Sothis chuckled as she continued, _“It was quite the spectacle. Until then, I’d never seen you so pleased with yourself.”_

“You know I can’t hold my liquor,” Byleth sighed. “Why didn’t you stop me?”

_“Do you never listen to what I say? Why would I cease the merriment when you looked so joyous?”_

“What does that matter?” Byleth said as he pulled himself from the bath.

_“You fool,”_ Sothis huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. _“Do you not realize that joy is a natural emotion for mortals to experience?”_

“I was intoxicated,” Byleth retorted, grabbing a towel upon the chair beside the bath and wrapped it around his waist. 

_“Regardless! You are only ever at ease when you are around your sister, and no one else. Enjoy yourself more, would you?”_

There came a knock at the washroom door before Byleth could reply. The door creaked open and in came Beth. Another towel and Byleth’s folded tunic were held between her hands. She smiled at him as she walked closer. She rarely smiled, but when she did, Byleth couldn't help but return one to her.

“Enjoy your bath?”

Byleth nodded as he took a seat upon the wooden chair. 

“Good,” Beth said as she threw the towel upon her brother’s head. “Make sure you eat before you retire tonight. Father says we’re leaving at daybreak.”

Byleth nodded again as he rustled the towel through his wet hair. 

“Dry off your body, too,” Beth continued. “You’ll catch a cold.”

“Yes, mother,” Byleth replied with another smile.

“Oh, stop that,” Beth said as she pushed his shoulder. “One of the villagers washed up your tunic for you. It smelled worse than a dying animal. Don’t know how you go around wearing it.” 

“That’s why I bathed,” Byleth laughed as he pulled the towel around his neck. “Water’s still a bit warm if you wanted to get in.”

“No need. I’ll just get dirty all over again, so why bother?”

Sothis shook her head with displeasure as Byleth chuckled. She had a point, after all.

“You like smelling like a dying animal?” Byleth couldn’t help but ask.

“I said _you_ smell like one,” Beth said as she pushed him again. “I’m going to turn in for the night, you smelly little goblin. Get your clothes on and grab something to eat.”

She planted a kiss upon her brother’s forehead before she turned towards the door. As she shut it behind her, Byleth sighed and sank into the chair. He pulled the towel from his neck and rubbed at his cold, wet body. He dried himself haphazardly before he pulled on his clothes. Though his hair was still a bit damp, he folded the wet towels and placed them upon the seat of the chair. He proceeded out of the washroom, and stepped into the bright moonlight. 

His body shivered as a quick breeze brushed across his cold neck. He rubbed his arms as he made his way along the cobblestone road. He passed a few of the quiet homes on either side of him. The moon cast cool white light upon the road as he walked. Thousands of twinkling silver stars glittered in the dark sky. 

Though he struggled remembering much of the village, he always recalled how peaceful it was in Remire. The sun would hang high in the mornings, and the villagers were so welcoming. The children would run about waving sticks and pretending to be mercenaries. The meals were delicious, and so were the drinks. Remire was not large, but did it hold a great deal of generosity and love. Much more than any other village Byleth had visited before.

Perhaps that was why the bandits from before shook him. What business would ruffians such as they have in such a quaint town? What need was there to threaten the good people of this village? But then again, those bandits weren’t much different than the mercs, where they? They got by through any means necessary, after all. 

He soon found himself beside a large tree within a small clearing at the edge of the village. The bark was coarse and dark, yet the leaves glowed in a multitude of light grays below the moonlight. He stared up at each thick branch overhead as he shut his eyes and inhaled the cool air. The soft symphony of crickets sounded within his ears. 

_“Will you not eat?”_ Sothis spoke. _“It is getting rather late.”_

“Not all that hungry,” Byleth said as he turned towards her.

_“Surly, you must be a little,”_ Sothis said as she played with the ribbon in her long green braid. _“You have been travelling for some time now.”_

“I can eat tomorrow.”

_“Oh, that stubbornness of yours,”_ Sothis said as she rolled her eyes. _“Will you at least go indoors before you catch cold? You will not be very useful to the others should you fall ill.”_

“In a moment.”

_“Come now. Are you feeling well? You have been unusually quiet today.”_

“I’m always quiet.”

_“Not as you are tonight. Tell me. What is it that troubles you?”_

Byleth turned to her, but struggled to give an answer. He didn’t feel ill, but he did feel _something._ Much like he’d been walking upon a cloud. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he wished he did. He wished to shake the unfamiliar uncertainty away, yet he didn’t know how. He took in a deep breath as he cupped the nape of his neck with his cold hand. 

“Just…tired.”

_“Then rest,”_ Sothis said as she hovered closer to him. _“You needn’t push yourself as hard as you do. Your father and sister would be quite worried if they saw you like this. If they have not already noticed, that is.”_

Byleth sighed as he pressed his back against the tree. She was right, of course, but he couldn’t just rest whenever he wanted to. He was a merc after all. He had work that needed to be done. He needed to assist his father and sister. He couldn’t hold them back. He stared at the sky once more, almost searching for an answer within the stars. 

Then a rustle from above shot his eyes upwards. He stared up into the tree and noticed movement upon one of the high branches. He pulled away from the trunk as the small mass continued to shift along the branch. A quick crack sounded, followed by a small shriek. The black mass soon plummeted down the tree, cracking more branches in its descent. 

Byleth held out his arms and soon a child landed within them. He was a young boy, perhaps nine or ten, with disheveled dark hair and fair skin. His cheeks were spotted with freckles and his bright eyes locked onto Byleth’s. A sheepish smile formed upon his lips.

“S-sorry,” he spoke in a hushed tone. “T-thanks for catching me.”

Byleth looked up into the tree again before he responded, “were you climbing?”

“I…I was.”

“That’s dangerous,” Byleth said as he looked at the boy.

“I know,” the boy replied as he averted his eyes. “I just…the sky looks pretty.”

_“Where is this child’s mother?”_ Sothis scoffed. _“He should be home at this hour.”_

“It is nice tonight, isn’t it?” Byleth said with a small smile. 

The boy stared at him a moment before he smiled back. A small dimple formed in the middle of his left cheek. Byleth set the boy onto the ground before he looked up to the twinkling sky once more. He couldn’t recall seeing the sky quite like that before. It felt alive and peaceful. A plethora of glistening crystals pulsating within a dark immense sea. 

“Who were you talking to?” The boy’s voice broke Byleth from his thoughts.

“Myself.”

“Oh,” The boy said as he looked at his feet. “You’re…one of the mercenaries that helped get rid of those bandits, huh?” 

“That’s right.”

“Thanks for that,” he said as Byleth glanced at him. “Bandits could’ve taken our stuff. We don’t have a lot though, but that still would’ve been bad. Were there a lot of them?”

“Not exactly. Ten, fifteen, perhaps.”

“That’s real bad!” The boy said as his eyes widened. “My mom told me this scary story one time when she was young. She said these bandits attacked her village and they were trying to take people’s gold and they tried to take her away too.”

“Bandits tried to take your mother?”

“Yeah! But they didn’t. She said someone helped her. She said he was this big strong guy who beat them up with his axe!”

_“Must bandits result to such unnecessary behavior? Is it not enough to steal what little gold helpless villagers have?”_

“With his axe, huh?”

“Yeah!” The boy said with a quick nod. “He helped get rid of those bad guys. Mom says that she thanks the Goddess everyday for that man saving her. She could’ve been real hurt if he didn’t show up.” 

“What happened to the man who saved her?”

“Don’t know. Mom said she never saw him again.”

“Must have been a mercenary then.”

“Why’d you say that?”

“They don’t stay in one place for too long.”

“Really?” The boy said as he tilted his head to the side. “How come?”

“Mercenaries work for gold. Once they finish their job, they take their payment and find another place to work.”

“That sounds…kinda boring. Why are you here, anyways? You have a job here?”

“Just passing through.”

“Where you going?”

“Kingdom territory,” Byleth said as he crossed his arms. The light breeze brushed by again as the chirrup from the crickets grew louder.

“Where’s that?”

“To the north.”

“What’s up there?’

Byleth ran a hand through his cold hair as he leaned against the tree again. What was there about the Kingdom that would suffice a child’s curiosity? It wasn’t much different than Imperial lands, or even the Alliance regions for that matter. Yet the pair of eager eyes that awaited a response made Byleth strain to think of any interesting detail to share.

“It’s…cold up there.”

“Cold?” The boy groaned. “Gross. Dad’s been there once, I think. Yeah, he says there’s a real big castle up there. He went up there to sell some stuff a long time ago, but he didn’t take me or my sister ‘cause it’s real far.”

“You have a sister?” Byleth asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“Sure do!” The boy grinned. “She’s little.”

“You’re her big brother, then?” 

“Uh-huh! But when we get bigger, we’re gonna go everywhere together. I’ll take her to the kingdom and we can see the castle. Have you ever been to the castle?”

“Not up close,” Byleth replied, unsure if he’d truly ever seen the castle before. 

“Dad says it’s big. Says there’s a prince who lives there. Says he’s a little older than me, too!”

“Really?” Byleth smiled as Sothis giggled.

_“Such a sweet child,”_ She smiled and swayed her legs. _“The mind is full of wonder at his age. The world must seem so vast to him.”_

Byleth glanced at her a moment before he turned back to the boy. What wonders that boy must conjure, indeed. How innocent and pure he was. How much of the world he did not know, and Byleth couldn’t help but hope that innocence never be plucked from him. How simple life must seem for a child. How beautiful it must be. 

“I wonder if he has any siblings, too,” The boy said as he put a finger to his lips. “Do you have any siblings?”

“A sister.”

“What’s she like?”

A grin spread across Byleth’s lips as he replied, “Small, but very strong. She is…straightforward at times, but I appreciate her honesty. She’s helpful and kind—”

_“Don’t forget unorthodox.”_

Byleth chuckled as he continued, “She’s exciting to be around.”

“Sounds like it,” the boy said with a smile. “You don’t see her a lot, do you? Since you’re a mercenary?”

“On the contrary, I see her every day.”

“Really?” The boy’s smile grew as his eyes lit up.

_“Such a curious little one, isn’t he?”_ Sothis laughed. _“He’s taken quite a liking to you. I must admit, I am surprised.”_

Byleth felt another smile fall upon his lips as he replied, “my sister and father are also mercenaries.”

“Wait,” the boy almost shouted. “Families can be mercenaries too?”

“If they’d like to, then yes.”

“Whoa,” the boy whispered as he looked up to the sky. “But, isn’t that scary, though?”

“Hmm?”

“I mean,” he started as he turned with a frown. “What if your family gets hurt? If my family were mercenaries, I’d be scared something would happen to them. Mom doesn’t like fighting, and my sister’s real small.”

Byleth stared at him for a moment as he recalled the wound his sister received from earlier. Being a mercenary had risks, but how much greater the risk when loved ones were near. He hated to admit it, but the thought often crept into his mind. They were each skilled, but there would always be the risk of miscalculation. Much like the scratch he still couldn’t remember having received, it was instances like that that wriggled in his gut. It was a careless mistake. 

It was one scratch tonight, but what if it was worse tomorrow? What of the day after? If something terrible were to befall his sister or father, he would be beside himself. If something were to happen to himself, there wasn’t a doubt that they wouldn’t feel the same. But what other choice did they truly have? They’d no home to run back to. They’d no other relatives to take them in and care for them. It was just the three of them, and nothing else.

“Levi?” A woman’s voice made Byleth flinch.

The boy turned as she approached. She was a small woman with dark hair, much like his, pulled into a loose braid. She tugged a thin gray shawl around her shoulders as she continued to draw near. She looked at Byleth for a moment before her eyes fell onto the boy.

“Levi!” She said as she rushed toward him. “Darling, I have been looking for you. Why are you out here all alone?”

“I’m not alone,” Levi replied as he turned to Byleth. “I made a friend. I was in a tree and fell, but he caught me.”

His mother crouched as she brought the shawl around his shoulders. Her hands slid across his cheeks and through his hair, before she turned to Byleth. Her light eyes reflected in the moonlight as she stared at him. Confusion and caution consumed her face as she pulled her son close to her.

“I see,” she spoke in a low voice. “Thank you, Mister…”

“Byleth,” he said as he gave her a quick bow. “My apologies if I’ve frightened you, ma’am.” 

“He’s a mercenary, mom!”

“Is he, now?” she said as she stood up. “You helped deal with those bandits, then?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I see,” she nodded as she put a hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Thank you. This village might not have fared well had they come through. As well, thank you for helping my son.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

“I take it the elder paid your…men…kindly?”

“We took no payment, ma’am. We were simply passing through the area.”

“I see,” she said as a small smile spread on her lips. “Have…your men... they have passed by this village before, yes?”

“Correct, ma’am. A few times in the past. My father finds peace here.”

“Father? Ah, I believe I’ve met him. Not tonight, but I’d seen him with the elder. Another time, perhaps. When last he’d visited, yes. I don’t believe I’d met you then.”

_“He dislikes meeting others.”_

“I apologize,” Byleth said as he tried to ignore Sothis giggling beside him. “I…I don’t remember much of my last visit.”

“No need for apologies,” she said with another smile. “Thank you once again. Come now, Levi. It’s gotten late.”

Levi groaned as he turned to Byleth. He wore a frown as the moonlight glossed over his face. He continued to stare as his mother pulled him away. Byleth sent him a weak smile as he rose up his hand and waved him off. He too didn’t want Levi to leave so soon, but he wasn’t too sure as to why. He was just a small boy with a head full of questions and wonder, after all. 

As the pair disappeared into the darkness, Byleth stretched his arms and retreated to his lodging. It was a small room nearby where he and Levi had spoken. There was a single bed with crème-colored sheets. The roof sat low and against the far wall stood a large hutch filled with ceramic knick knacks and plates. Near the doorway was a small wooden writing desk, and upon it lay his leather journal. His sister must have placed it there when he was bathing. He sat upon the low wooden chair before the desk and flipped through the filled pages until a blank one showed up.

He carried the journal wherever he went. Within it were pages of past memories he failed to recall. His father gave him the journal for his birthday. Which birthday he still wasn’t so sure, but it was gifted to him as a reminder of sorts. To keep his thoughts and memories upon a tangible surface that he could return to should he so need to. It was his reminder that he was more than a silent boy with hardly any memories at all. 

_“What will you write tonight?”_ Sothis said as her face hovered over his shoulder.

Byleth reached for the quill and bottle of ink that rested upon the corner of the desk. As he pulled it closer, he dipped the quill into the rich black ink before he hovered it over the page.

“Probably my bath. Probably that boy, too.” 


	3. An Inevitable Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the last hours of sunlight participating in Professor Bernard's tests, the house leaders find some time to relax and even bond. Yet as they each retire for the night, something within the woods catches Claude's attention.

“And so, I say to them,” Claude started, his wide grin illuminated by the campfire’s flames. “‘Either we end this peacefully, or we’ve got a real problem on our hands.’ And they all looked at me. None of them moved a muscle. Then suddenly one of them jumps onto my back, and the rest of them come charging right at me. I was thrashing around and yelling and was sure I would meet my end. But then, like a blessing from the goddess herself, my savior arrived. One by one, my foes were pulled from my almost lifeless limbs, and I breathed in a deep breath.” 

He proceeded to inhale as Dimitri laughed and Edelgard rolled her eyes. 

“I looked up,” he continued. “And my savior stood above me as if she were Saint Cethleann. Gentle eyes and a smile to match. She reached for my hand and when I took it, I knew victory was upon us. The end.”

“What a lovely story, Claude,” Dimitri said in between a few more chuckles. “Those childr—I mean, beasts, could have devoured you.”

“It’s all too true,” Claude replied as he pretended to choke back tears. “Alas, my time in this life was not so easily plucked away from me.”

“And who was that woman who saved you?” Edelgard spoke. “Your mother?”

“Oh, no. Though she does like to act like my mother. No, her name’s Judith. She’s got a fancy title, too. Think that’s what scared away my foes.”

“Judith?” Edelgard’s eyes widened. “The Hero of Daphnel?”

“The one and only.”

“My,” Dimitri said. “To have the Hero of Daphnel herself aid you in battle. What a triumph that must have been.”

“She’s a keeper, that’s for sure. Owe a lot to her, really. Whenever I’m in trouble, she’ll coincidentally show up. My list of I-owe-you’s just grows with her around.”

“Ah,” Edelgard grinned. “Is it safe to assume you are just as reckless at home as you are here?”

“You wound me, Princess. And no, I’m not reckless. I just think differently than others.”

“Differently in what way?”

“Oh, just against the common mindset.”

“Common mindset?” Edelgard forced out a laugh. “Pertaining to what? The people of Fódlan? You think we all think the same?”

“No, I just think that people chose to follow the crowd. If I told you the sky was blue, then you’d believe me. If I kept telling that to you for a month, you’d still believe me. But what exactly _is_ the color blue? Who dubbed the name _blue,_ and why did they choose that name? And why do we, generations after the blue-bearer, still choose to call blue _blue_? Familiarity? Fear of change? Simple lack of a better term?”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Thinking is observing. Observing is learning. Learning is safety. Just because someone tells you things ought to be one way doesn’t mean that that is the _only_ way, right?” 

“That sort of mindset could be dangerous, you know?”

“Never been one to shy away from a little danger.”

“And that differs from being reckless how exactly?”

“It’s simple,” Claude said as he rested his elbows on his knees and placed his chin upon his interlaced fingers. “Thought and action are different entities. Just because one may have different thoughts than others around them, doesn’t mean they have to act upon those thoughts. If no one reads my mind, then they don’t know my thoughts. They only hear what I allow them to.”

“Claude,” Dimitri’s voice caused Claude turned to him. “How did our conversation stem from children to…mind readers?”

Claude chuckled as he replied, “Oh, Your Princeliness. How easily conversations digress. Just gotta go with the flow, and the rest comes easy.”

“You three are enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” Alois’s voice made Claude turn his head. “I know I’ve said this already, but splendid performances tonight. I don’t think ol’ Bernard quite expected such a great outcome.”

“He might not have expected much, if I’m being honest,” Dimitri said in a low tone. “Is he always so charming with the students?”

“Charming?” Alois said as he took a seat beside Claude. “I wouldn’t say charm is a quality he…ah, you were joking. He’s a bit rough around the edges, but it’s not as though he can’t teach. Where he thrives as an instructor, he lacks in…oh, how do I put this?”

“Critical judgment?” Edelgard replied.

“Perceptiveness?” Dimitri added.

“Unconventionality,” Claude said with a shrug. “Whatever the case, we proved our worth, so no harm done.”

“On the contrary,” Edelgard spoke as she ran a hand through her long hair. “Should that arrow of yours pierced through his foot as you so intended, he might have failed you on the spot.”

“Princess,” Claude gasped. “I wasn’t aiming for his foot. I was aiming for the target.”

“The target was in the tree,” Dimitri laughed. “Not upon the ground.”

“It was a test shot,” Claude grinned. “The bow was too taut, anyways. Had to give it a good stretch.”

“Alright,” Alois chuckled as he stood. “Best the three of you head off to your tents. It’s gotten late. We’ll set off to the Monastery in the morning. Good night.”

The trio wished Alois sweet dreams as he retired to his tent. Edelgard stretched her arms outward soon after. 

“What a day,” she said as she brought her knees to her chest. “We’ve got a long year ahead of us.”

“You scared, Princess?”

“Scared?” she raised an eyebrow at Claude’s question. “Not in the slightest. I’m just reflecting upon the professors who will be instructing us.”

“Still worried ‘ol’ Bernard’ will get stuck with your class?”

“Not exactly,” she said as she shook her head. “They each seem quite capable of leading any of our houses. I just wonder how they distinguish which house they will be teaching, if they have the choice at all in the matter.”

“Perhaps the other two will request an assessment as well?” Dimitri spoke as he tilted his head.

“We’ve not many days left until classes start,” Edelgard replied. “How would they have enough time to do such a thing?”

“Maybe,” Claude started. “They’ll make their decision based on Professor Bernard’s report. They could see what our capacity is and figure which of us they like more.”

“Our personal results are not the results of our peers,” Edelgard said as she stood. “Whatever the case, I suppose we will just have to be patient. Rest well, both of you. I’m turning in for the night.”

Edelgard departed to her tent as the boys wished her off. Claude let out a sigh as he glanced up to the stars in the dark sky above. Each one twinkled in the darkness like thousands of glistening diamonds. He’d always enjoyed looking up at the sky as he did then. Before he’d left home, he feared missing the sparkling sky that greeted him every night. To his delight, the sky over Fódlan gleamed much the same. Even if he was miles and miles away from his homeland, it comforted him to see they shared the same beautiful sky.

“The sky is gorgeous tonight,” Dimitri’s soft voice hummed over the crackling campfire.

“Sure is,” Claude replied as he looked towards Dimitri. “Nothing like camping out under a sea of stars.”

“Absolutely,” Dimitri said with a warm smile. “Claude, if you don’t mind my asking, you have only been recently appointed heir to the Alliance, correct? Is there any particular reason as to why that is?”

“That’s because…” Claude trailed off. He’d often avoided a direct answer to that sort of question for fear of giving away too much information about himself. Yet Dimitri’s eager expression made him struggle to find the right words that would suffice. “I…it’s complicated.”

“I see,” Dimitri said with a tilt of his head. “Whatever the case, I look forward to getting to know you better this coming year. If you need any assistance with anything, do know that I am willing to lend a hand.”

“Are you always so pleasant around strangers?”

“Beg pardon?” Dimitri said with an eyebrow raised.

“Well,” Claude started as he rested his hands behind his head. “I’m just wondering how long it takes to really rile you up.”

Dimitri stared at him, but made no response. Instead he sat in silence as the orange light of the flames danced upon his cheeks.

Claude stared at him as a knot started to form in his stomach. He recalled Dimitri a few hours ago getting worked up over Professor Bernard. That frustration he still couldn’t quite understand. That look in his eyes. The aura that surrounded him. Claude bit his lip then as Dimitri continued to stare at the flames.

“Ah, sorry,” Claude sighed as he dropped his arms. “I’m just…not used to someone being so…kind. You’ve been as such since we met, and I just...I’m trying to get used to it.”

The sadness that veiled Dimitri’s gaze then made Claude avert his eyes. He’d said too much already, even though he’d tried not to. A foolish miscalculation really, and it would only be a matter of moments before Dimitri would ask another question. Then another. Then another. Then another until Claude stood there naked and exposed. Not that that wouldn’t have happened eventually, no matter how long Claude would try to drag it out. 

“You’re not treated respectfully, then,” Dimitri said in a low voice.

“Respectfully?” Claude snickered. “I’m treated as any outcast is, really. Nothing I’m not already used to.”

“Claude, don’t speak so little of yourself.”

“It’s true,” Claude sighed as he looked up to the star filled sky. “One look, and people start talking. It doesn’t change, so I’ve grown used to it.”

“That isn’t something to become complacent over.”

“It has nothing to do with complacency—”

“Yes, it does. If you allow others to throw their slander towards you and you let it be, you just prove to them that you think just as less of yourself as they do. I know we’ve not known each other long, but in the time that I’ve known you, you have shown you bare so much potential that I’m sure that neither of us quite understand. You’re charming and clever, and not to mention exceptionally skilled. You cannot think so lowly of yourself, or the talents and gifts that I know you possess will not come to fruition.”

Claude slowly tore his gaze away and soon his eyes met the pair of blue pools that stared back. His heart pounded in his ears as Dimitri continued to hold his gaze. No other person had ever said such things before, and truly, Claude couldn’t think of any response. There were so many like-minded people between Fódlan and Almyra who resisted change that it just seemed normal. Typical. Common. Unavoidable.

“Please,” Dimitri continued. “I’ve seen this same situation recur far too many times. You are no outcast. You are no label that anyone thrusts upon you. You are you, and let no one tell you otherwise.”

“Oh, Your Princeliness,” Claude smiled as heat scorched his cheeks. “You’d better stop talking like that, or I just might fall in love with you.”

Dimitri’s eyes widened then, and Claude could have sworn his fair skin reddened at the remark. The two of them shared a few nervous chuckles before Dimitri slowly stood.

“We should rest,” he said as he sent Claude another warm smile. “Sleep well.”

“Yeah…you too.”

†††

A crack in the night forced Claude’s eyes to flash open. There was a low rustle, then silence, then the crunch of gravel. Claude’s heart pounded as he clutched the thin silver blade in his hand and listened. He tried to steady his breath as he focused on the outside. For what seemed like hours, there were no other noises from outside his tent. The campfire from before had already been snuffed out, prohibiting any flames from casting shadows in the darkness.

He waited a few more moments when another rustle sounded from the woods. His grip tightened on his dagger as his eyes darted to the entrance of his tent. The loose fabric had been folded together to keep the tent shut. He expected at any moment to see the entrance be torn open and danger to fall upon him. He took in a deep breath as another crunch sounded a few feet behind from where he sat. It was possible the sound came from the knights who’d just awakened. Yet if that were the case, he was sure the camp would have been awakened by Alois’s voice. 

A few low whispers sounded then, and his heartbeat picked up again. He crept forward as he reached for his quiver that rested upon the ground. He slowly crawled to the entrance of the tent as his eyes fell upon his folded uniform. As he tugged it on, he threw the quiver over his shoulder. He concealed his blade then as he grasped his bow that rested against the fabric of the tent. The whispers sounded once more, but they grew distant from where he sat.

He drew in a breath as he pressed his hand against the folded fabric and glanced out into the darkness. To his relief, there stood no one in the dark world outside. He crawled from his tent, and inched toward its very edge. He pressed his cheek against the cool yellow fabric as he let his left eye peek out. He scanned the area, but didn’t notice any movement. Surly, they couldn’t have just vanished.

He sneaked along the side of the tent and continued to look around. A few whispers sounded in the night, yet it was hard to pinpoint where they came from. He looked out towards the many tents that surrounded his own. Whoever was out there could be hiding behind any of them. His eyes fell upon Dimitri’s tent then, and without much thought, he made his way to it. He slowly went towards the entrance and peeked his head in. As he did so, he noticed something peculiar. Dimitri wasn’t there.

He pulled his head from the tent then. Could Dimitri have been the one he had heard? Could he have been speaking with one of the knights? That could have been the case, but the knots in Claude’s stomach said otherwise.

“Claude,” Dimitri’s sudden whisper made Claude flinch. “Oh, my apologies for startling you.”

“It’s fine,” Claude said as he took another breath. “Please tell me you were the one I heard talking out here.”

“Unfortunately, no.” Dimitri said as he glanced over his shoulder. “I heard voices too, so I went to investigate. There are a group of men near a few of the knights’ tents. I know not what they are doing at such an hour, but I doubt they came to ask the knights about the Church of Seiros. We need to wake Alois and the others. Any ideas that won’t draw too much attention to ourselves?”

“Have you tried distracting them with a rock?”

“I considered it, but I’ve yet to find anything larger than a pebble.”

“How about I distract them?”

“Are you insane? I’m not going to let you get—”

“Hear me out. I can lead them away from the tents, and you can wake up Alois.”

“No, Claude. That’s dangerous.”

“We don’t have many options here. Either I distract them, or _all_ of us could be in trouble.”

“Oh, very well.” Dimitri sighed as a frown fell upon his lips. “Please, be careful.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Claude said with a smile. “I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve.”

Dimitri nodded as Claude inched away from the tent. He shuffled a few feet when he caught a glimpse of the group Dimitri mentioned. There stood six men that huddled close together. A lit torch held in the hands of one man who stood toward the end of the cluster. They seemed to be whispering amongst themselves, but they were out of earshot. They were rugged and unkempt. They were likely bandits looking to pocket some quick coin.

Claude continued to move away as he glanced around the terrain. The forest that surrounded their camp was dense and dark. He only needed to get them away from the tents, but if it got too risky, he could break for the woods. As long as they didn’t notice Dimitri in the process of the distraction, then there would be smooth sailing.

He stood up then, yet none of the men seemed to notice him. Daybreak had not yet set onto the horizon, so it was possible the darkness hid him away. If he shot an arrow towards them, that could get their attention. Until they brandished their swords and axes and charged him, then that move would have been better avoided. He snapped his bow onto his quiver as he cleared his throat. He held a cupped hand close to his mouth as Dimiri’s gaze lingered upon him. 

“Hey, guys,” Claude said as the men turned to him in unison. “You know, bears come out at odd hours. You should be careful.”

“What did you say, punk?” A stocky man from the group grunted.

“Hey, if you want to be bear food, then that’s on you. I’m just looking out for you guys.”

“We don’t take advice from spoiled rich kids,” The man continued as a sudden gleam of silver in his hand caught Claude’s attention.

“Whoa, there,” Claude said as he took a step back. “No need to get physical. How about you just put the blade down, I go back to sleep, and we all call it a night, hmm?”

“Shut your mouth,” the man shouted as he and the others proceeded forward.

“Claude?” Edelgard’s voice caused Claude to turn. She stood a few feet away, near the mouth of the forest. She gave him a confused look before her eyes fell upon the other men. “Who are—”

“Stay back, Princess,” Claude said as he swatted his hand in her direction. The men still inched closer. Each held their blades before them. He looked over towards Dimitri’s tent, but there was no sign of Dimitri himself. Perhaps he was on the move towards Alois’s tent? Hopefully. 

“Come here, brat,” the man from before said with another grunt. “Just die like a good little rich kid.”

“Being a noble has nothing to do with you as a person,” Claude laughed as he took a step back. “Nor does it represent how hard your life is. Maybe think before you say something as illogical as that poor attempt.” 

The man’s face contorted in rage as his lackeys turned to him. Clearly, they weren’t used to a kid’s mockery towards their boss. Clearly, they were just as dumb as he was.

“That’s it,” the man yelled. “You won’t make fun of me anymore, brat. You idiots, light some torches. This camp’s going up in flames.”

“Dammit,” Claude spat as he watched the other man with the torch light the tent behind them. The flame’s orange tongues slithered across the fabric. “Hey, no need to take it out on everyone, you know? I’m the one you want.”

“Claude,” Edelgard said as she approached. “Stop running your mouth and get—”

“What in blazes,” Professor Bernard shouted as he tripped out of the burning tent. “You cretins _are_ trying to kill me, I knew it. Alois, these children are—”

His eyes fell upon the group of bandits then, and the loudest shriek Claude had ever heard in his entire life sounded from the Professor’s throat. Whilst tripping over himself multiple times, the Professor scrambled away from the men, screaming Alois’s name, and running into the woods.

Claude shook his head as one of the bandits charged forward. He pulled out his bow as Edelgard clashed her axe against the bandit’s blade.

“Nice save, Princess.” Claude said as a few more bandits approached them. The one with the torch lit the edge of more tents as the awakened knights scrambled out of their blazing resting places. “Keep these new guys busy, okay?”

“What?” Edelgard shouted as Claude ran towards a few tents beside them.

“Alois!” He yelled as he shook every tent that he ran past. The flames to the other side of him bathed the camp with vibrant shades of red and orange. “Dimitri, where the hell are you?” 

Quick footsteps charged behind him then. Claude yanked an arrow from his quiver and pulled it taut across his bow. He released it as his body twisted back. The arrow sang through the air before it lodged deep into the throat of the bandit who had rushed towards him. He gripped at the arrow in a feverish attempt to pull it from his skin. Dark blood oozed from the wound as he pulled and pulled.

Claude’s heart raced as he noticed more of the knights rush from their tents. The remaining bandits held their own, yet there seemed to be a few more that trickled into the camp. Reinforcements it would seem, which wouldn’t be great if the knights became outnumbered.

“Claude, look out!” A voice called out as Claude found himself being pulled to the side. 

A blade slashed where he had stood as a pair of strong arms wrapped tight around his waist. After one of the knights jumped in front of the bandit who attempted to charge forward, Claude was spun around. His eyes met the familiar pools of blue he’d already grown accustomed to.

“Are you alright?” Dimitri asked as his eyes searched all over Claude.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Claude replied as heat formed upon his cheeks. “Where’s Alois?”

“I don’t know,” Dimitri said as he ran his hand into his tousled hair. “He wasn’t in his tent, so I tried looking for him in the woods. It appears these ruffians are multiplying. We’ll soon be outnumbered.”

“Dimitri! Claude!” Edelgard shouted as she ran to the pair. “We’re in trouble. Where is Alois?”

“We don’t know,” Dimitri sighed. “We’ve no option but to fight on our own. It’s likely Alois heard these men approaching earlier, and he could be handling more of them as we speak. Where is Professor Bernard?”

“He ran away like a frightened animal,” Edelgard huffed. “I suppose we have no choice but to fight with all of our might.”

Claude glanced towards the fray and his eyes fell upon the stout, angry leader of the bunch. That man wasn’t the brightest, but he was clearly smart enough to have other men to rally forward. It would be easier if he and the rest of his men were caught in the forest. Though the sky started to shift to a deep gray, there was still time until the crack of dawn. Lead them into the woods, and they could lose momentum. They seemed to carry only blades, after all. Claude wouldn’t have to worry about them shooting arrows at him as he ran.

“Claude?” Dimitri’s voice was laced with worry. “What is that look you are giving?”

“Hey, Mr. Grunt,” Claude yelled as the bandit leader snapped his head towards him. 

“Claude,” The panic in Dimitri’s voice rose. “What are you doing?”

“Ah, so you admit that you _are,_ in fact, a grunt. If you think so little of yourself, why bother commanding so many men? Or are they commanding you, since you’ve not moved from that spot since this whole mess started?”

“You damned punk,” the man roared. “Get that dumb brat!”

A few incoming men rushed towards the trio. As Edelgard readied her axe, Dimitri stared at Claude. Claude looked at him before he flashed a quick smile, and darted towards the woods behind them. He could hear his companions call out to him as he ran, but he didn’t bother to look back. If they were smart, which he assumed they were, they’d follow his example.

He rushed past numerous trees as he heard yells from behind him. He knew he couldn’t stop running, but where was there to go? The journey up to their camp had been mostly rural, but there had to be a town somewhere nearby. The sky was still dark overhead, and the breeze that he pushed threw pricked his skin. He heard his name being called again, which slightly reassured him that the other two did follow, yet now the three of them were in quite a load of danger. Being as separated as they were, Claude considered slowing down. Would it be best to stay close to the others? Maybe. Probably. More than likely.

Claude slowed his sprint as he looked over his shoulder. He couldn’t see anything aside from the towering trees, yet he could still hear Dimitri’s yells. He considered running back towards them, but what if the bandits were too close behind? They needed time to find some help, but leaving his companions behind felt like cowardice. He started patting himself then, as he tried to find anything to aid him. He checked the inner lining of his uniform and found the concealed pocket he sewed along the seam. He opened it and inside he found a tiny round bottle which held luminous green liquid within it.

He’d forgotten he brought it with him when he arrived at the monastery. The gods of fortune must have been smiling down upon him. He drew in a quick breath as he ran back through the woods. He pushed as hard as he could, and shook the bottle with each stride. It wasn’t long until he found Edelgard and Dimitri running towards him. The group of men that followed after, though, were uncomfortably close. He ran forward as the pair called out to him. As the space between them closed, Claude hurled the elixir at the approaching bandits.

He then grabbed Edelgard and Dimitri by their arms, and tugged them with as much force as he could. He ignored their questions as the three pressed on, deeper into the woods. Then, there was a sudden boom that sounded from behind them.

“What was that?” Dimitri shouted as he glanced over his shoulder.

“An explosive,” Claude said with a smile. “Made it myself.”

“You could have used that sooner,” Edelgard scoffed.

“It doesn’t do much damage,” Claude replied, slightly out of breath. “It’ll just buy us some time. We need to find help.”

“Where?” Dimitri asked. “We’ve yet to find Alois, and we’re not familiar with the terrain.”

It was then that Claude’s eyes caught the rooftops of a building. Two buildings. Five. Sure enough, there lay a village along their path. There had to be someone there who could help. Anyone would do at that point.

The trio approached the village and searched for anyone who could aid them. However, finding someone that early in the morning wandering about would be a difficult task. It almost seemed more likely to knock on every door they saw. Yet was a cranky villager more trouble than vicious bandits? Depends on the day, really.

“Should we split up?” Dimitri said as he looked around. “It’s much too early for anyone to be awake.”

“We could find a hiding place,” Edelgard added. “If we find somewhere dark enough, those bandits might think we’ve passed through.”

“Unless they burn this place down first,” Claude sighed as his eyes caught some movement down the road.

Some yards away, he noticed a woman with deep teal hair standing beside a few burly men. Just looking at the way they carried themselves, it wasn’t hard to pinpoint who they could be. A traveling band of mercenaries on their way out of the village. If the trio played their cards right, maybe they could get some help after all. 


	4. Time's Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When bandits once again attack near Remire Village, Byleth discovers a newfound power hidden within him.

“Kid, wake up.”

A light shake upon his shoulders caused Byleth to roll over in his bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tried to force his eyelids open. A large hand pressed upon his shoulder once again.

“You awake, kid?”

Byleth nodded as he sat up. He glanced at his father who stood a few inches from the bed.

“Let’s go,” his father said. “The sooner we head out, the sooner we get to the kingdom.

Byleth nodded again as he threw his legs over the side of the bed. He pulled his boots towards him as he looked up. The room was shrouded in dark shadows of deep blue and gray. Dawn had not yet peeked from the horizon. His father watched him in the darkness. Silent.

“I had a strange dream,” Byleth spoke. “There was a war.”

“A war?” His father’s gruff voice echoed his words.

“I saw a woman in battle with this large man. He had this…strange blade. It was…sectioned. It came apart as he swung it. Like a whip, of sorts.”

“Don’t think I’ve heard of something like that.”

“It was strange,” Byleth said as he stood. “The woman was much smaller than him, but she was powerful. Like Beth. She challenged him, and there were hundreds of soldiers surrounding the two of them. They battled in this massive, open field. It was a tremendous battle.”

“Hundreds of soldiers?”

“Exactly. I’d never seen anything like it. It felt like...a war was taking place.”

“Hmm,” his father stroked his beard. “Haven’t heard of a battle like that in some time. It’s been centuries since something like that’s happened.”

“Really? Something similar has happened in the past?”

“Ah, pay no mind to it, By. Come now. The others are waiting for—”

“Father,” Beth’s voice sounded from the doorway. “We’ve got trouble.”

“What do you mean, kid?”

“Bandits, apparently.”

“ _ More _ bandits?” their father sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. “What the hell is going on?”

“How many?” Byleth said as he grabbed his sword that rested against the wall.

“Not sure. But some kids came running towards me and the other men.”

“Kids?” Byleth said as he raised his eyebrow. “From the village?”

Beth shook her head as she continued, “They came from the woods.”

“Come on, you two,” Their father sighed as he approached the door. “Let’s figure out what the problem is.”

Byleth and his sister followed after their father outside. Orange balls of torchlight flicked against the vast gray sky overhead. A few feet away stood not one, but three young strangers. Two males and one female each glancing over their shoulders and slightly out of breath. 

The girl was small with fair skin and silver-toned hair. The first boy beside her had dark hair and bronze skin. The other boy with fair skin and blond hair made eye contact with Byleth. His pale eyes flashed as he took a few steps forward. The other two followed after him.

“My deepest apologies for troubling you,” the blond said with a deep bow. “My companions and I are in terrible danger.”

“What’s going on, kid?” Jeralt spoke to the boy.

“Forgive us,” the female replied. “We’re students from a nearby school. We were on a field mission when our camp was attacked by bandits.”

Byleth turned to his father who was shaking his head. 

“ _ How strange,”  _ Sothis spoke. “ _ Two bandit sightings just a few hours apart. This cannot be mere coincidence. Be mindful.” _

“We don’t know what they want,” the dark-haired male sighed then. “Our gold probably, but they’re far from friendly. They’ve already set half of our camp ablaze.”

“Jeralt!” One of the other mercs spat as he emerged from the woods with a few of the other men.

“What is it?”

“More damned bandits. Not many, but they’re headed this way.”

Jeralt swore under his breath as Byleth and his sister glanced at each other. With a single nod, the two ran past the trio and proceeded towards the woods. They rushed past a few low shrubs as their father called out to them. 

_ “Careful now. We know not of how many there may be. I’d advise you to stay close to your sister.” _

A few feet into the dark woods, Byleth noticed a large wooden structure. It was a lookout tower of sorts, but it was aged and vacant. It was a surprise he hadn’t noticed it before. The tower stood tall in an open, grassy field. Shrubs were scattered haphazardly about the ground, and a few large trees reached towards the ashen sky.

There soon came a few distant shouts deep into the woods as the pair came to a halt. Byleth watched for any sign of movement from behind the trees. He eyed the tower once more in the off chance of someone hiding up there. 

“How many you think are out there?” Beth spoke in a low voice.

Byleth listened to the shouts before he replied. “At least a handful. Should be fun.”

The three youths from before soon ran to either side of him. They were each panting as their eyes were locked onto the thicket ahead. 

“Careful, now,” the blond male spoke then as he readied a silver lance in his hands. “Do not underestimate them. They’re not afraid to harm anyone in their way.”

“Let them come,” Beth said with a grin. “Nothing beats a good workout in the morning.”

Not a moment later, the bushes rustled from across the field. Soon emerged a stocky, older man followed by a handful of other disheveled, dirty men. Byleth took a small step forward as the first man squinted across the field towards the group. A scowl formed upon his round face as his eyes met Byleth’s.

“There they are,” he shouted in a rough voice. “Don’t let them out of your sight.”

“Oh, they still hate us,” the dark-haired boy said with a quick laugh. “Guess my concoction ruffled their feathers a bit too much.”

A couple of the men charged forward with their blades drawn. Beth launched herself forward as Byleth looked to the young girl beside him. Her pale purple eyes were locked onto his. He noticed an axe clutched in her right hand.

“Kids,” Byleth’s father called as he and his steed galloped toward the group. “Be careful. More of them could come out of the forest.”

Byleth nodded as he spoke to the girl, “Know how to use that?” 

“Yes,” she responded with an eyebrow raised.

“Follow my sister. Don’t leave her side.”

“Understood,” she replied as she ran after Beth.

“Careful commanding these kids, By,” His father warned as he looked down from his steed. “Their safety is our priority right now.”

“Understood,” Byleth replied as he turned to the boys.

The blond continued to grip his lance. His piercing blue eyes locked onto him, almost awaiting the command. The other boy spun an arrow with his hand. His vibrant green eyes were on Byleth as well. A smirk began to form upon his lips.

“Father,” Byleth turned. “Rally the others and go after their leader. He might call reinforcements.”

“On it,” his father replied as he and the other mercs rushed off.

“Both of you,” Byleth said as he turned to the boys. “Follow me.”

The boys nodded as the trio dashed across the field. As Beth and the other young woman fought off three of the men, the trio rushed towards another three. 

“I’ll take center,” Byleth shouted as he quickened his pace. “You two take the others.”

The trio split up as each made their attack. The blond boy slashed his lance at the bandit who approached him. The other boy lodged an arrow into the chest of the man before him. Byleth swung his own blade at the one who approached him. The blade sliced across the bandits’s chest before Byleth lashed it back and across his throat. As the man’s body fell to the ground, a few more sprang from the bushes. Reinforcements. Wonderful.

_ “Careful, now.” _

“Could use an archer,” Byleth called over his shoulder.

An arrow tore through the air then and penetrated one of the coming bandits. He hollered as he fell to his knees. Another arrow struck him as his two companions continued their charge. Byleth rushed towards the pair. He swung his blade as one was in close proximity. As he thrusted his blade into the ruffian’s stomach, Byleth’s eyes darted towards Beth. She was warding off two men on her own. Her sword flashed towards her attackers. A scowl was set upon her face.

Byleth pulled his sword from the man then. As his body collapsed to the ground, Byleth’s eyes searched for the young woman. He soon caught a glimpse of her sleek silver hair. She pushed one of the bandits to the ground, and brought down her axe in one quick movement. As it made contact with the body, the metallic head snapped from its wooden hilt. She threw the splintered wood to the side when something caught Byleth’s attention.

The leader plowed across the field with an axe of his own within his large hand. Though Byleth’s father and the other mercs were already on him and the new reinforcements, the stout man managed to wriggle around them. The look in his eyes much like an animal’s as he tore down the field. The girl in his sight.

Without much thought, Byleth darted towards the young woman. He took long bounds across the field. If he wasn’t fast enough, he knew that girl would be in trouble. His legs burned as he pushed forward. Air rushed past his face as he tore across the field. The gruff man gained his own momentum as well. It was a race to the girl.

She looked up then, her eyes wide as the bandit approached. She took a step back and brandished a short dagger. Her eyes averted towards Byleth as he drew near. He threw his arms around her and a sudden sharp pain erupted through the center of his back. He shrieked as hot pain consumed his body.

The world around him spun and his vision went black.

†††

Byleth rubbed his head as his eyes fluttered open. He was surrounded mostly by darkness aside from the illuminating ray of green that bordered his peripheral. He followed the glow and soon found the familiar flight of steps that lead up to where Sothis sat. Her small fingers were pressed against her temple as her bright green eyes burned upon him. He knew that expression all too well. Shit.

_ "You irresponsible fool!” _ she yelled as Byleth chewed the inside of his cheek.  _ “What did you think you would accomplish with that silly stunt? Are you trying to get me killed?” _

“I can explain,” Byleth replied as he ran his hands through his hair.

" _Do you think that I want to hear your excuses? You threw yourself in front of an axe to save one girl. One silly, little girl. Did you not think that your carelessness would bear no consequences? I told you to be careful, and what do you do? The exact opposite of what you were told. How could you be so careless?”_

“I…” Byleth started, but he knew arguing wouldn’t help him. In truth, he didn’t know  _ why  _ he’d shielded the girl like he had. He hadn’t thought clearly, but he wasn’t normally that careless. There was no justification for his actions. A frown fell upon his lips. “I apologize.” 

Sothis released a sigh as she spoke,  _ “You need to understand the value of your life, boy. Once life is lost, it cannot be returned. You of all people should know this, and yet… you should be grateful, for I have halted the flow of time. Had I not, you would have surly met your end.” _

“Thank you,” he replied with a bow. “I am grateful– Wait, you halted time?”

_ " _ _ Indeed,”  _ she said as she examined her hand before her.  _ “I do not recall having such an ability, yet I have done just that. How peculiar.” _

“You’ve never done something like that before.”

_ "Are you hard of hearing?”  _ Sothis said as her eyes burned through him.  _ “Of course I have not accomplished it until now. I had just said as much. This is why you act so recklessly. You do not think. You just run headfirst towards any potential danger you see.” _

“My apologies.”

_ "No,”  _ Sothis said with another sign. “ _ I am the one to apologize. I shouldn’t scold you like a child. I know that you have been unwell these past few days, but you need to be more careful.”  _

“Sothis?”

_ "Yes?” _

“What will happen once time resumes again?”

_ That man’s axe will proceed to tear through your flesh and you will surely perish.” _

“Dammit,” Byleth muttered as he pushed his bangs from his eyes. “What the hell was I thinking?”

_ Clearly, you weren’t.”  _ Sothis said as she shook her head.  _ “Look at this predicament you’ve gotten the both of us in.” _

Byleth shifted his gaze and scanned around the darkness. Of course, he didn’t  _ want  _ to die. He was sure Sothis felt the same. Yet, they couldn’t stay within the darkness of his mind forever. There had to be something they could do to fix the error of his ways. Perhaps there was a way around the situation? If Sothis halted time, surely there were other ways she could further manipulate it? The likelihood of such manipulation was slim, but he had no other options left. He wasn’t about to leave his father and sister behind. Not yet. 

“Turn back time.”

_ “Pardon?” _

“Turn back time,” Byleth repeated as Sothis raised an eyebrow. “If you can stop time, surely you could reverse it.”

_ “Hmm,”  _ Sothis hummed as she brought a finger to her small lips.  _ “What an interesting idea. Yes, I do think that it can be done! Very well! I shall reverse the hands of time and you shall fix your mistake. Do not fail me again, do you understand? Next time, you might not be so lucky.” _

Before Byleth could thank her, Sothis held up her hand and his vision began to blur. Then the forest he’d been in moments before surrounded him. The girl he’d shielded stood as a statue before him. Fear and confusion set upon her vibrant eyes before her features began to shift. She started to move, but in a reverse-like order. Her recoil reverted to her original forward-facing stance. The bandit leader who was upon them now ran backwards across the field. Byleth too found himself pacing back a few strides.

Then the flow of time spun forward, and the initial movements of those on the field started once again. The girl’s axe once again splintered in her hands. The fear that filled her eyes returned as she withdrew her dagger. The bandit plowed through the field towards her, but Byleth was prepared. He pushed forward as quick as his legs would allow. The girl’s eyes met his as he got close, yet he didn’t fling himself over her as he had before. This time, he stood before her and faced towards the charging bandit.

Taking a deep breath, Byleth readied his blade. The bandit hollered as he heaved his axe overhead. Byleth waited for the axe to come down before he swung his own blade. With as much force as he could muster, he pushed his blade against the axe’s hilt. Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed, and the friction vibrated in Byleth’s palms. Soon the axe was flung skyward until it landed upon the ground several feet away. The bandit was taken aback as his eyes left his discarded weapon and onto Byleth.

“What the hell,” he shouted as Byleth gripped his sword.

“Kid,” his father’s voice called nearby. “Did you just—”

“There, men!” A loud voice boomed from the forest.

Soon a small group of riders emerged from the thicket. They were each dressed in bright silver and white armor. Their horses each donning similar saddles and barding. Upon their steeds were flaps of fabric embellished with a strange symbol Byleth was unfamiliar with. It was similar to the sort of symbol he’d seen hanging upon banners within the kingdom. Who could those knights belong to?

“Dammit,” The stout leader spat as he staggered back. “First the Blade Breaker, and now the damned  _ knights  _ too?”

“Boss,” one of the bandits shouted. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

The bandits each bolted back into the forest without another word. Byleth sighed as he propped his blade over his shoulder and turned to the girl. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. She seemed to have forgotten how to blink.

“Edelgard,” the blond boy said as he and the other boy approached. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yes,” she replied as a smile spread across her lips. Her eyes still upon Byleth.

“By,” Beth said as she and their father approached. “What the hell was that?”

“Hmm?” Byleth replied as he turned to her.

“That counter. I’ve never seen you do something like that.”

“Yeah, kid,” their father spoke. “Never seen something like that from you. Can’t quite figure out how you did it.”

_ “Choose your words carefully.” _

Byleth tried to think of an answer to their bewilderment when the blond boy began to speak. 

“We thank you for your assistance. If there is anything we can do to repay you—”

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” Jeralt said. “You just run along back to...wait a minute.” 

He stared at each of the children for a moment. A strange expression fell upon his face.

“Is everything alright?” Byleth spoke as his father shook his head.

“Those uniforms...which school did you kids say you were from?”

“Captain Jeralt,” the loud voice from before caught the group’s attention.

A man approached them in large white armor. His thick brown hair was pushed back from his light blue eyes. He wore a massive smile upon his face as Jeralt groaned.

“Goodness,” the knight continued. “It  _ is  _ you! It’s been ages! Do you recognize me? It’s me, Alois! Your old right-hand, or so I always thought of myself anyways. It must have been, oh, at least 20 years since you vanished without a trace. But I always knew you were still alive. I just knew it.”

“Vanished?” Byleth muttered as his father sighed.

“You haven’t changed a bit, Alois,” Jeralt replied. “As loud as ever. And will you drop that ‘Captain’ nonsense? I’m not your Captain anymore. These days, I’m just a wandering mercenary who has plenty of work to do. Goodbye, old friend.”

“Right, right...goodbye, Captain,” the knight half turned to leave, before he spun back to Jeralt. “Wait, this isn’t how this ends! I insist that you accompany me back to the monastery.” 

“Monastery?” Beth questioned. “What is he talking about?”

“Garreg Mach Monastery, of course!’ the knight replied with a grin. “It’s not far from here.”

Beth glanced at their father before looking back at the knight.

“You know each other?” She said.

“Of course!” The knight said as he continued to beam. “He took me in when I was but a lad! My, it feels so long ago.” 

“It’s a long story,” their father replied. “One I never got around to telling you both.”

“You two,” the knight addressed Byleth and his sister. “Are the two of you the captain’s children?”

“We-” Beth started.

“No,” Byleth interrupted. “I’m a bandit.”

Beth turned to her brother with a hand raised, but before she could smack him, the knight let out a boisterous laugh. The twins gazed at him as he wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. Byleth grinned.

“What a sense of humor,” the knight said after a few breaths. “I like you. Would the both of you accompany us as well? I’m sure you’d both love the monastery.” 

“Sure,” Byleth replied. “I don’t see why not.”

“What about the Kingdom?” Beth said as she turned to their father who let out another sigh. 

“What’s the matter, Captain? You’re not about to run off again, are you?”

“Not even I would dare run from the Knight of Serios.” Jeralt replied. “Follow after Alois, you two. I need to speak with my men for a moment.”

As their father proceeded towards the other mercs, the knight chuckled as he turned towards the other horsemen. A grin stuck to his lips yet again as he strode. Then Beth grabbed Byleth by the arm.

“What the hell was that?” She snapped as she yanked his arm.

“Ouch. What?”

“First, you fight like a madman, and now you’re joking around with some strange man claiming to know father?”

“I thought it was funny.” 

“Funny? Hate to break it to you, but ‘funny’ isn’t going to get us paid. We had a job to take care of and now this is going to set us back.”

“We get to see a monastery, though.”

“What? You think a monastery is going to pay us like those nobles would have?”

“The nobels aren’t going anywhere.”

“Oh, and you think this monastery will?”

“Excuse me,” a soft male’s voice caused the two of them to turn. 

The three children from before stared at the pair. They’d each remained so quiet that Byleth had forgotten about them entirely. A moment of silence passed before the blond boy spoke up again. 

“I want to apologize for the three of us getting you both tied into this mess. We’d not expected Alois to...invite you back to the monastery.” 

“This monastery,” Beth said. “This is where your school is?”

“Indeed. Garreg Mach is home to the Officer’s Academy. We each train there to become strong fighters.”

“The two of you are exceptional fighters, yourselves,” the young woman spoke. “I want to thank you both for your aid. You are both highly skilled. And your father, Jeralt. He is Jeralt, the Blade Breaker, correct? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised to be the strongest knight to ever live. Am I missing anything?”

“We had no idea he was a captain,” Byleth replied and his sister nodded. “He’s been a mercenary for as long as we can remember. This is news to us.” 

“Truly?” the girl brought a hand to her chin. “How strange.”

“How about this,” the dark-haired boy said as he placed a hand upon Byleth’s back and the pair started towards the knights. “I can tell you all about the monastery on our way up there, hmm? I would love to bend your ear as we travel.”

“Hold, Claude,” the blond boy followed after them. “Don’t start off without us.”

“Ah, my mistake, Your Princeliness,” Claude said with a smile. “Anyways, thank you for saving us back there. See, the knights had us out here doing a field mission, and then those bandits attacked. Unfortunately for me, I got the bad end of the stick.”

“That would be because you ran off,” the girl spoke with a scowl as she and Beth caught up with them.

“Too true. I was the first to make a quick strategic escape from impending doom. All would have gone well, if I didn’t have to worry about these two suddenly tagging along. With each of those bandits following after the  _ three _ of us, my plan fell utterly useless.” 

“Ah, was that your so-called ‘trick up your sleeve,’ then?” the blonde boy said with a raised eyebrow. “Here I was thinking your attracting the attention of those bandits was an attempt to act as a decoy for the sake of us all.”

“His intentions were clear as day,” the girl said. “He’d done a similar act just before you had arrived. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot find the truth behind someone’s words.”

“Hmm,” the blond boy hummed. “And you will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you look for deceit behind every fallen word and fail to trust those whom you rely on.”

“Oh? Putting full faith into someone whose intentions are just as mysterious as he is will not assure you safety. If he can leave me to fend for myself against multiple opponents, I can say with confidence that the same treatment would befall you.”

“Oh, joy,” Claude groaned. “Their highnesses are having a royal debate. How predictable. As the personal embodiment of distrust, I’d say their little exchange smacks of naiveté.”

“Me?” the girl said. “Naive? Tell me, Claude. Are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?”

“In any case,” the blond boy interrupted. “My apologies to the both of you for our digression. I do not believe that I caught either of your names.”

“Beth,” his sister spoke. “That’s Byleth.”

“The two of you are mercenaries, such as your father?” The blond boy said.

“We are,” Beth continued. 

“You both seem so young,” the girl said. “The both of you must not be any older than the three of us.”

“Where are you both from?” Claude asked.

“The dirt,” Byleth responded as he resisted the smile that started to curve his lips.

_ “Stop making a fool of yourself, would you?” _

“By, shut up and let me talk. We don’t really have a home. We’ve been travelling with our father since we were kids.”

“Truly?” the blond boy said with his eyebrows raised. “Is there not a place for your family to rest?”

“Mercs don’t rest,” Byleth added. “You work here. You move there. That’s about it.”

“Yikes, sounds rough,” Claude said. “Being on the move all the time has got to be real tiring.”

“It’s fine,” Beth responded as Byleth looked at his feet. “We manage. We’ve done it since we were kids, so it’s not something we’re not already used to.”

“Even so,” the girl said. “That way of living must present its own challenges.”

“Nothing we can’t handle,” Beth said. 

Byleth turned to his sister then, yet she heeded him no mind. Her gaze seemingly set upon the knights that traveled a few feet from their small group. Their father had accompanied them at some point, for he walked beside the loud knight from before. Byleth could hear the knight chuckle about something out of ear shot, as his father started to shake his head. It was a bit of a wonder to what his father must have said to the other mercs. Not that the change of plan would bother them, of course. They still would be headed towards the kingdom. It was Byleth and his family who would have to catch up with them, if that option was available. 

“It doesn’t have to always be that way,” the blond’s voice caught Byleth’s attention as their eyes met. 

“What do you mean?” Byleth asked, though he knew not what the boy was speaking of.

“Living on the road, that is. Did I hear correctly that the three of you were headed towards the kingdom?”

“That’s correct.”

“Wonderful,” the boy smiled. “Your skills are impeccable. I’ve never seen anyone fight as well as I witness today. The way you led us into battle was incredible.”

“Precisely,” the girl chimed in. “Your talent would be well suited in the Empire. I am no mere student, you see. I am the Adrestian Empire’s—”

“Halt, Edelgard,” the blond boy said. “I have not yet finished my own proposal. Your talent would be of great help to the kingdom. Please, allow me to escort you there, myself. Faerghus would greatly benefit from your aid. Both of you.”

“That’s a great offer,” Beth said. “But don’t worry about it, kid. We can get there ourselves.”

“Please, hear me out,” he continued. “Faerghus is a ways from here, and I grew up there. I am familiar with the terrain, and I could assist the both of you, as well as your father, there. My uncle especially could use your assistance.”

“Your uncle’s a nobel?” Beth asked. 

“Indeed. He’s currently the regent of the kingdom, as well as the Grand Duke of Itha.” 

_ “Peculiar. This boy... he couldn’t be…” _

Byleth stared at him for a moment. It couldn’t have been a coincidence, could it? 

“You're…” Byleth started as the boy continued to gaze at him. “The prince?”

“Indeed, I am,” He smiled. “Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. As I had said before, I can escort you to my uncle. I can assure you that he’d find a job for you within the kingdom.”

“Should he happen to fail, however,” Edelgard interrupted. “Do know that the Empire would gladly take you in his stead.” 

“Wow,” Claude remarked, “You two just jump right in, don’t you? And here I was going to become friendly first. You know, treat them both to some great food and drinks, and then slowly make my way to asking for favors. You two just dive head first.” 

“Come, now,” Edelgard said. “After you ran away, do you really think they’d follow after you?”

“Up to them, really,” Claude said with a wide grin. 

The trio continued to ramble on as Byleth turned to his sister. She gave him a quick shrug as the group pressed on. Byleth looked up to the tall trees overhead. He wasn’t sure why but he knew his way of living was about to change, and it was all thanks to those three kids. 


	5. Son of a Gautier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter where Sylvain turns there always seems to be a lecture waiting for him. Hard to really catch a break when everyone around him have already covered him up with their colorful labels. Not to mention there's this new professor at Garreg Mach who will more than likely make life even harder for him. How wonderful.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Felix said from across the table as he swirled food around on his plate. “Complain about him to Lady Rhea?”

“Well, no,” Sylvain replied as he twirled his spoon between his fingers. “Even if I wanted to do that, it’s not like my word would mean much. Come on, Fe. You’ve got to agree with me here.”

“It’s not that I don’t agree with you,” Felix started with a sigh. “Yes, he’s a bit odd, but he seems like a skilled fighter. He was a mercenary after all.”

“Even if he is skilled, what’s that really got to do with teaching? The guy’s got to be about our age. Being a mercenary at that age makes a little more sense, but being a teacher too? I mean, you saw him last night. He was so…”

“Withdrawn?” Felix said as he lowered his eyelids. 

“I was going to say gorgeous, actually.”

Felix released another sigh. “You really do want to get kicked out, don’t you?”

“I’m kidding,” Sylvain held up his hands in defense. “Look, all I’m saying is he’s a little strange.”

“And what of it?” Felix rolled his eyes. “So, he keeps to himself. Did you forget that I’m the same way?”

“No, it’s different, Fe.”

“How?”

“Well,” Sylvain started as he took a glance around the dining hall. While the table the pair sat at was mostly vacant, a few of the other tables across the way were packed with students from each of the three houses. They buzzed amongst themselves against the clatter of dishes and silverware. Smiles plastered upon their faces, and laughter escaped from their lips. “He just doesn’t seem like he’s all there. I don’t think he has very good people skills.” 

Felix placed his utensil upon the large wooden table and said, “Just because _ you _ can’t keep your mouth shut, doesn’t mean others should follow your lead. He’s different. So what? If he’s a fighter, that’s all that matters.”

“Can’t you think about something other than fighting for more than five seconds?”

“Can’t you stop staring at the girls behind us for more than one second?”

“I’m not looking at any girls,” Sylvain chuckled as he returned his gaze towards Felix. The pair of honey-brown eyes he’d grown so used to met him, even if they harbored an unamused expression. Sylvain couldn’t resist the smile that curled his lips, or the flutter buried within his chest. Even when scolding him, Felix always had this gentle air about him. Dimitri and Ingrid would probably disagree, but Sylvain saw it everyday. 

It didn’t matter how mad or upset Felix would get. That gentleness always remained. It reminded Sylvain of their childhood together. The two of them would play and run around without a care in the world. They’d throw snowballs at each other after a fresh fallen snowstorm, or wrestle with pillows as the moon hung high within a starlit sky until they’d collapsed to the floor from contagious laughter. Even now, after all the trials and tribulations they’d each been through, that light in Felix’s eyes never left, no matter how much he’d try to hide it. 

“Sylvain,” Felix said with a raised eyebrow. “Are you listening?”

“Hmm?”

“Pay attention,” Felix groaned as he stabbed his fork into a vegetable on his plate. “I said, he’s still a mercenary. There are skills that he can teach us that none of the other professors can. Be grateful.”

“So, you’re saying we’ve got the best class then?”

“That’s not what I’m saying—”

“Well, I think we do,” Sylvain grinned as he folded his hands under his chin. “I get to see you every single day for an entire year. That’s the best thing this class could ever give me.”

“Don’t remind me how long I have to listen to that mouth of yours. Just pay attention in class and don’t get into any trouble, alright? Can you manage that, or is that too difficult to follow?”

“Tell me the rules one more time?” Sylvain grinned as Felix rolled his eyes.

“Unbelievable,” Felix breathed. “I’m better off talking to one of the strays.”

“Hey, I can do tricks too!” Sylvain said as he started to whimper. “Woof woof! Give me a belly rub, Fe.”

“Shut up,” Felix said as he kicked his foot hard against Sylvain’s shin. 

“Looks like you two are having fun,” Dimitri’s voice sounded from behind Sylvain who rubbed at his throbbing leg. “Mind if we join you?”

“What do you want, boar?” 

“Felix,” Ingrid said as she took a seat beside him. “Please, refrain from addressing His Highness like that.”

“He may speak as he will,” Dimitri said as he sat beside Sylvain. “I do not mind. How did the two of you sleep last night? Were your quarters comfortable?”

“I slept like a baby,” Sylvain chuckled. “Best sleep I’ve had in a long while. Had a great dream, too. I was sitting on this gorgeous beach just minding my own, when this beautiful—” 

“Is this how you plan to act all year?” Ingrid huffed. 

“What? I didn’t even do anything.”

“You and I know very well what you were about to say. Sylvain, don’t you know that there is so much more to life than chasing after women? Do you not know how to better spend your time?”

“There’s no use, Ingrid,” Felix sighed as he continued to push his food with his fork. “Can’t teach that old dog any new tricks.”

“Where’s my belly rub, Felix?” Sylvain said as he played with a button upon his uniform. “I’m still waiting.”

“Alright,” Dimitri interrupted as Felix made an attempt to stand. “That’s enough. We’ve a whole year ahead of us, so let us preserve our energy, shall we?”

“His Highness is right,” Ingrid sighed. “We shouldn’t start the year off bickering. Let’s talk about something else. Ah, how about the new professor? He seems nice.”

“I’d probably have more fun with a brick wall than him, if you ask me,” Sylvain said with a shrug.

“Be nice,” Ingrid said as she sent him a scowl. “He was accepted as an instructor so suddenly. He’s probably trying to get used to his new pace.”

“Ingrid,” Sylvain said as he laid his arms across the table. “Yesterday, I saw him staring at a cat, and he was just staring at it. Nothing else. Just staring. He didn’t try to pet it or kick it or anything. Just...blank stare.”

“Sylvain,” Dimitri sighed. “Maybe he’s allergic to cats? Maybe he can’t touch it?”

“No, Your Highness. It was like he’s never seen one before. Like it was foreign. I’m telling you, something strange is going on up in his head.”

“On the contrary,” Dimitri shook his head. “He’s quite methodical. You should have seen him on the battlefield, Sylvain. He’s incredible and precise. Every step he made was calculated and came so natural to him.” 

“Can he teach, though?”

“I’m sure he can,” Dimitri turned towards him. “His leadership skills are impeccable, so I’m sure his teaching is just as such.”

“Wanna make a bet?” Sylvain grinned.

“Sylvain,” Felix huffed. “Stop screwing around.”

“Let me have some fun, Fe. Come on, Your Highness. Bet on it.”

“Why?” Dimitri raised an eyebrow. “What are you attempting to gain?”

“I want to prove Felix wrong.”

“Leave me out of this,” Felix said as he flung a vegetable at Sylvain. “You’re acting like a fool. Stop trying to make a wager off of some guy we’ve only just met.”

“Fe, don’t waste food,” Sylvain said as he plopped the vegetable into his mouth. “Ingrid would have been mad.”

“I’m already mad,” she sighed. “Sylvain, take this seriously, would you? We’re here to learn, not to mess around and get into trouble.”

“I’m not trying to get into any trouble.”

“That reminds me,” Ingrid said as she put down her utensil. “You’ve been here for a day, and you’ve already made a mess for me to clean up.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“I think you know what I’m talking about. I can’t even count how many girls I passed by all complaining about  _ you _ .”

“Umm,” Sylvain rubbed the back of his head. “Catch any of their names?”

“What did you do?” 

“I don’t know,” Sylvain shrugged. “They’re probably just overreacting.”

“They were clearly upset, and I can only imagine what you’ve managed to do to each of them by now.”

“Relax, will you? Like I said, they’re probably just being dramatic and want me to react to their crying. Just ignore them and everything will be fine.”

“So you  _ do  _ know something, then,” Ingrid said as she crossed her arms. “Sylvain, when will you learn? This behavior of yours is beyond ridiculous.”

“Insufferable, some might add,” Felix replied. “You’re talking about Sylvain here. Like I had already said, he’s not going to change just because you say so.”

“Dimitri,” Sylvain groaned. “I didn’t do anything, I swear.”

Dimitri shoveled food into his mouth as he looked up at Sylvain. After a few moments of chewing he replied, “Sylvain, I want to believe you, I do. But doing so is...difficult.”

“Wow,” Sylvain scoffed. “Thank you for being such a pal.”

“Oh, stop whining,” Felix said. “You’re not getting any pity from us. Clean up your act, and maybe you wouldn’t have us breathing down your neck all the time.”

“You guys don’t know how to relax,” Sylvain sighed as his eyes drifted towards one of the open doors of the dining hall. Across the courtyard, he caught a glimpse of teal hair proceeding towards the dormitories. With the dark-on-more-dark attire, it wasn’t hard to recognize who they were, even if they’d only met yesterday. “If you guys are going to continue pestering me, then I might as well just leave.”

“Leave then,” Ingrid rolled her eyes. “Act like a child all you want.” 

“Fine,” Sylvain said as he stood up. He started towards the open doors as Dimitri attempted to call him back. Though there wasn’t much they could say to make his mind sway. He slipped through the doors and was greeted by the shining sunlight from above. He scanned the courtyard for a moment before he walked towards the direction of the dormitories. He passed a small cluster of students as he pressed forward. Their conversation lowered as he approached. A few giggles and whispers followed, but he avoided their gazes. It had only been one day, but how quickly he learned that gossip spreads like a wildfire amongst the student body. Nobles have nothing better to do with their lives than sip their bitter tea and run their filthy mouths. 

As he rounded the corner of the courtyard, he noticed that head of teal in front of the training grounds, seemingly harassing Jeritza, the combat instructor. With a sigh, Sylvain quickened his pace. Jeritza was an oddball, and it probably wouldn’t be long before the guy started a fight with his newfound colleague. As much as that would be a great start to the year, Sylvain would feel pretty guilty for doing nothing should something awful actually happen.

“So, you stand like a statue all day?” Byleth said as Sylvain approached.

“Leave,” Jeritza said as his eyes fixed onto Sylvain. 

“Hey, Professor Jeritza,” Sylvain said with a quick grin. “Professor Byleth, what are you doing?”

“Trying to understand how guarding the training grounds provides any benefits.”

“As I just said,” Jeritza spoke. “I am not guarding. I am standing by.”

“But why?” Byleth said as he inched closer. “For what purpose?” 

“Professor,” Sylvain said as he tugged Byleth away. “Here’s an idea: I have something to show you that’s much more...entertaining than staring at Professor Jeritza all day.” 

Jeritza grunted as the pair proceeded towards the classrooms. Though Byleth protested, Sylvain propelled them forward. He seemed to be just as much trouble as Sylvain expected. Class started on Monday, and Sylvain could only imagine how much of a disaster it was going to be. As the pair neared the classrooms, Sylvain noticed a bench that sat before a low brick wall overlooking the edge of the monastery. It was a perfect place to...discuss with his professor. 

“Sit down for a moment,” he said as Byleth surprisingly obeyed. “What was that all about?”

“What?” Byleth replied as Sylvain sat beside him.

“Umm, harassing Professor Jeritza. He’s not really a people-person, you know?”

“He’s been in the same spot since I saw him yesterday.”

“Yeah, he’s weird. Keep away from him, alright? He doesn’t like talking to people.”

“He wanted to spar with me.”

“...Okay, so you didn’t accept?”

“No.”

“Dare I ask why?”

Byleth looked down at his hands, then his legs, and back up to Sylvain. “I don’t have a sword.” 

“You know,” Sylvain started as he folded his hands behind his head. “The training grounds  _ have  _ swords you could have used.”

“He wouldn’t let me in. Said I wasn’t allowed.”

“You weren’t allowed to go into the training grounds?”

Byleth shook his head. “He was guarding it, but wouldn’t tell me why.”

Sylvain hummed as he glanced back over to the motionless Jeritza. “He wanted to fight you, but he wouldn’t let you in?” 

“He said he didn’t want to fight in the training grounds.”

“He didn’t? Then where the hell did he want to fight?”

“Don’t know.” Byleth looked up towards the sky. “Didn’t tell me.”

Sylvain stared at him a moment before he glanced once again at Jeritza. The man really hadn’t moved from that spot since Sylvain had arrived at the monastery. Two nights ago. Who knew if the guy had even slept in that time? Goddess, why the hell was that guy so damned strange? Was that just common practice at the Officer’s Academy? The weirdest choices for instructors are chosen to fill certain, questionable roles? Who even made those decisions? He wanted to believe it wasn’t Lady Rhea, but could it really be up to her advisor’s jurisdiction? He seemed like a shrewd man, so if the choice _ was _ up to him, then maybe Sylvain needed to reevaluate him a bit longer. 

“Sylvain, right?” 

“Yeah,” Sylvain grinned and he pushed away his thoughts. “The one and only.”

Byleth nodded, but said nothing. His eyes drifted off towards the clouded mountain view before them. 

Sylvain stared at him as he raised an eyebrow. The silence was strange, but it just further proved his point. This guy really didn’t seem the type to make many friends. Hell, he obviously didn’t even understand personal space with how close he was standing next to Jeritza before. Sylvain let out a long sigh, and Byleth turned to him. 

“Oh,” Sylvain laughed. “Sorry. Still tired from the trip.”

“Trip?” 

“Oh, yeah. My home’s real far. It was a long, _long_ journey here.”

“I think Dimitri was telling me something about that,” Byleth said as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“His Highness was talking about me?” Sylvain released a nervous laugh. “What...did he tell you, exactly?”

“That you and...Felix? That’s his name right? Ponytail?”

Sylvain laughed before he replied, “Yeah, you’ve got it.”

“Good. You and Felix live far north, or something of the sort.”

“Well, that’s the truth. The two of us traveled here together, ‘cause you know, it just made sense. His family’s territory is adjacent to mine, so we kinda get the luxury of spending much more time together.”

Byleth nodded as he returned his gaze back to the mountains. Silence filled the space between them once again. Definitely didn't seem the type to hold a conversation long either. The year ahead was still sounding like a brush fire, but it was still possible the guy would come around. Or, at least Sylvain hoped. 

"By," a woman's voice caught Sylvain's attention. He turned to find a small lady who was completely identical to Byleth. He had to do a double take just to make sure she was really there. It wasn't often that he'd come across a pair of twins, especially ones as attractive as these two were. 

"By, are you listening?" She repeated with a sigh. “Get your head out of the clouds, would you?” 

As any reply had yet to come from his professor, Sylvain gave him a quick tap on the shoulder to snap him out of his trance. Byleth turned towards Sylvain then, before his eyes shifted towards the woman. 

"Sister," he said with a quick wave. 

"Did you die for a second, or why'd you ignore me?" 

"Didn't hear you."

"Of course you didn't," she shook her head.

"Beth, look."

"What?"

Byleth plopped a hand upon Sylvain's shoulder, "This is one of my students." 

"Hello, Miss," Sylvain said with a wink. "My, aren’t you such a lovely sight to see?" 

She eyed him up and down before she huffed, "What's your name, kid?"

"Why, it's Sylvain—"

"Gautier, I presume," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Uhh," Sylvain said as heat formed upon his cheeks. "Yeah, how'd you—"

"You look like the Margrave. Your father, right? Yeah, I've heard about you."

"Oh," Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I'm, uh, just a popular guy."

"Watch this one, By." The tone in her voice was condescending. "He's a ladies man with an extensive reputation." 

“Whoa, harsh,” Sylvain tried to play off the remark with a laugh. 

“Don’t interrupt me,” She snapped. “If you’re not man enough to own up to your behavior, then you should keep that busy little mouth of yours shut, got it?”

“Goddess, alright. No need to be so demanding.”

“I can be however I want to be. Watch that tongue of yours, kid, or I’ll be the one to slice it off.”

“Beth,” Byleth intervened. “Stop.”

“Yeah, Beth,” Sylvain said with a grin. “Lay off.”

“That’s  _ Miss  _ Beth,” she replied as a hand gripped the hilt of the sword tried around her waist. 

“Whoa,” Sylvain said as he held up his hands. “Easy, there. No need for violence.”

“You really don’t know when to shut up, do you?”

"Beth," Byleth repeated. “Stop. Now.” 

“I’m not kidding with this one,” She said as she released her grip. “Mark my words, Gautier. I’ve got my eyes on you. I've already heard enough complaints about you, and the day's just started. Keep it in your pants, kid. I think the grounds can manage only  _ one _ of you."

“Okay. Got it.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes,  _ ma’am. _ Don’t believe I heard myself stutter.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sylvain replied as he tried to hold in the growl that sat in the back of his throat. “ _ Yes, ma’am. _ ” 

“Very good. Not so hard following orders, is it?”

Sylvain looked at her as the heat swelled within his chest. Who the hell did this woman think she was, anyways? She comes out of nowhere, and suddenly starts picking a fight with him? And for what? Just to assert her dominance over him like he’s some little kid? Fine, no big deal. She can make an enemy of him all she wants. ‘Not man enough,’ she said. Sure, sure, nothing he hadn’t heard hundreds of times before. Screw her. Her brother's cuter than she is anyways. 

"Beth," Byleth's voice made Sylvain turn towards him. "No need to pester him. He’s young, give him a break—”

“You’re going to let this kid walk all over you, aren’t you?”

“What? No, no—”

“Father was right. This was a stupid idea. I should go talk to Seteth about this. You’re not cut out for this babysitting shit.”

“Beth, please,” Byleth replied. “I can handle this. What I’m trying to say is that we’re not his parents, and he looks like he’s old enough to make his own decisions.”

“Awful ones, at that.”

“They’re his decisions regardless.” Byleth sighed. “Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll watch out for him like you requested. I don't think I'll really need to, but I'll do it for you. Okay? No need to talk to Seteth, or anyone about this, alright? I can handle this."

The thump in Sylvain's chest forced him to look down at his feet. This guy, who barely even knew him, just...defended him, didn’t he? Sure, it was a pretty poor attempt, but he made an effort regardless. Maybe Sylvain shouldn't have shit-talked as much as he had earlier. Maybe Felix was right. Maybe he should have kept quiet and gave Byleth a chance…

"Do what you must," Beth said as she proceeded towards the training grounds. "And you'd better stop harassing girls, Gautier." 

"Yes, ma'am," Sylvain said with a huff as he looked back up to Byleth. "Is she always that intense?" 

"Everyday," Byleth said with a shrug. "I'd recommend being on your best behavior around her. She'll kick your ass--uh, rear-- if you act out." 

"What was that?" Sylvain laughed.

"What?"

"'Ass-rear'? That's one I've never heard before." 

Byleth sighed, "I've been informed that this is a ‘sacred place’ and that my ‘colorful language’ will not be ‘permitted’ here."

"Oh, Seteth gave you ‘the talk’ too, huh?" 

"Too?" 

"He doesn't like anything that taints the Goddess's good name. I've been fortunate enough to receive the lecture myself."

"You get lectured a lot, huh?"

"Uh," Sylvain rubbed his neck again. "No? Yes? Sort of? Most folks just don't get my lifestyle." 

Byleth nodded as he continued, "Guess I'll have to familiarize myself with that lifestyle then."

Sylvain raised an eyebrow, having been caught off guard with that response. This guy...he was strange. Very strange. 

†††

“Sylvain, I hate you! I never want to speak to you again!”

“Baby, wait!” Sylvain shouted, but the girl took off into the night. “Come back!”

He released a sigh as he watched her run down the courtyard and off to Sothis knows where. There was no point in chasing her down. She’d probably just smack him and scream at him if he did. He leaned against the wall closest to him as he gazed up at the starry sky. The weather at the monastery was so much different than that of Faerghus. At this hour, the air would be so cold and frigid that his nipples would solidify into a rock-like state. At the monastery though, there was hardly even a chill in the air. It was a nice change, even if the girls were much more finicky. If it meant staying far from home for a whole year, then it didn’t really matter how annoying everyone else was.

He stretched his arms over his head before he too proceeded down the courtyard. The bright moon hung high in the sky and it's cool rays bathed the land below in a crisp white. As he approached the training grounds, he’d noticed Jeritza was nowhere in sight. Good to see that the guy did get some sleep after all. It would be much more bothersome to see him still standing there so late at night. 

He turned past the training grounds then, and his eyes fell upon the door of the first dormitory on the lower level. The room just below his own: Byleth’s. It was a bit strange that a professor would have that same lodging as the students, but it could have been Seteth’s way of “keeping an eye out” on everyone else. Poor Byleth. He really did become a teacher and a babysitter all in the same day. 

Sylvain sighed again as he pushed himself past Byleth’s room and towards the monastery’s greenhouse. Whoever came up with the setup for the dorms could have really done everyone a huge favor by adding two sets of stairs. Not to mention they could have made the damned area leveled so there wouldn’t be extra sets of hard, uneven steps to shuffle down just to get up to the top floor. That was probably Seteth’s idea too. He probably revelled in the idea of making the student body miserable. 

As Sylvain made his way down to the very last set of concrete steps, his eyes drifted down towards the large pond that sat between the greenhouse and the marketplace. The dark shifting waters reflected the bright moonlight. The brick reservoir that hung over the pond lay still and silent. Upon the low wooden dock sat a figure who swayed their feet inches above the water’s surface. It was a wonder why they would be there at such an hour, and the curiosity that built within Sylvain made it hard to retreat upstairs into his dorm. 

With another sigh, he started towards the sitting figure. It was difficult to see exactly who they were, but he was certain they were male. Shaggy hair and a thin frame, and a...cape? Sylvain slowed his steps then. Though bathed in white, there was a yellow pigment within the folds of the cape. The figure must have been the house leader of the Golden Deer, Claude. What could he be doing at such an hour? 

Sylvain stopped a foot from the wooden dock then, for fear of startling the guy and having to fish him out of the pond. Instead, he cleared his throat and the notion caught Claude’s attention instantly. His head whipped back quickly as his eyes locked onto Sylvain’s. Surprise filled his countenance for but a moment.

“Oh, hey there,” Claude said with a quick smile. 

“Hey,” Sylvain echoed as he took a few steps upon the creaky dock. “Comfy out here?”

“I am, actually. What brings you to my humble, open abode?”

Sylvain laughed as he stopped next to Claude. “I was just curious to know what was so interesting about the pond at this hour than in the morning?”

Claude patted his hand upon the dock, “Sit with me a moment. You’re from the Blue Lions, right?”

“I am,” Sylvain said as he sat on the cool wood. “Sylvain.”

“Ah, that’s right. You’re  _ the  _ Sylvain. Yes, Dimitri told me about you.”

Sylvain forced a laugh. Always the same thing with everyone. Dimitri said this, or Felix said that. There always seemed to be someone gossiping about him no matter where he went. Not that it could really be avoided considering his...reputation. Playing along was better than awkward silence, anyways. 

“Oh, yeah?” Sylvain looked down at the dark water below them. “What did he tell you?”

“That you’re longtime friends.” The response made Sylvain look up as Claude continued. “Said he relies on you a lot. How’d he say it? Oh, I remember, ‘Ah, Sylvain. He’s a good man. He’s strong-willed and let’s nothing get under his skin.’”

“He actually said that?” Sylvain said as he glanced at his hands. “I’m...surprised.”

“Why? He’s your friend, isn’t he? Did you expect anything less?” 

“I…” Sylvain started, but any other words failed to reach his lips. There was a knot in the pit of his stomach then. He’d always expected his friends shit-talking behind his back at any chance they got that it felt strange for them to do anything else. He’d almost wondered if Claude made up the praises to reel him in, though that would be a peculiar thing to do to a stranger. But then again, the guy was just sitting on the dock in the dead of night for whatever reason, so maybe the idea couldn’t be ruled out just yet. 

“Is he always like that?” Claude asked.

“Hmm?” Sylvain said as he glanced up. “Like what?”

“Sentimental?” Claude replied as he leaned back and looked up to the sky. “I’m trying to figure him out.”

“I wouldn’t really say ‘sentimental,’ but he’s...thoughtful?”

“You don’t understand him either, then?”

“No, no. I’ve known him his whole life. I  _ get  _ him. It’s just...hard to put into words, I guess.” 

“So he’s...complicated?”

“No, not really. He’s pretty straightforward. Did he do something that upset you?”

“Nothing like that. I’ve just realized he’s different than most people I meet.” 

“I’d say he’s pretty ordinary, but maybe it’s because I’m just used to him.”

Claude let out a quick chuckle as he looked at Sylvain. “So much for you being grateful for all the nice things he said about you.”

“How do I know  _ you  _ weren’t the one to say that for him?” Sylvain said with a smirk. “You could be trying to cozy up to me. I’ll just have to warn you, though. I don’t have much to offer.” 

Claude let out another laugh, “That mind of yours races constantly, doesn’t it? Pay me no mind. Dimitri did say all that good stuff about you. I was kind of surprised, honestly. Edelgard didn’t seem so keen to my mentioning of you, though. What’d you do to Princess to make her turn her nose to you?” 

Sylvain sighed then, “She didn’t like the pickup line I tried on her when I first met her.”

“Oof, rooky mistake,” Claude grinned. “She’s a real tough egg to crack. If you want her, you’re going to need a lot of persistence.” 

“Nah, no need.” Sylvain said as that familiar pair of honey-brown eyes flooded his thoughts. “My eyes are elsewhere.”

“Oh, ho!” Claude bellowed as he slapped his knee. “You’ve got it  _ bad. _ ”

“H-hey,” Sylvain stammered as heat swelled his cheeks. “Cut that out. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know puppy-love when I see it. Believe me, my folks have given each other that same gushy look too many times than I can count. Now tell me, your heart’s not set on that poor girl I overheard crying not long ago, was it? Because if that’s the case, I think she might hate you.”

“No, it’s not her,” Sylvain grumbled as he tried to ignore the heat that enveloped him. If this stranger noticed something, it was only a matter of time until everyone else did too. He’d have to suppress it better from that moment forward before Felix noticed it. “It’s not her at all.”

“If not her, then why crush her so badly that she runs away in tears? Or was she heartbroken that her love was unrequited?”

“Can we not talk about this, actually?” Sylvain said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Claude raised an eyebrow then before he gave a shrug. “Alright, alright.”

“Gautier.” A woman’s voice from behind them made the pair jump. 

The two slowly turned behind them and Sylvain’s eyes locked onto Beth’s instantly. If Claude heard that girl crying, Beth probably did as well. Which meant a shitstorm was headed right towards Sylvain and he had nowhere to run. He considered dropping himself into the pond as she stopped before the deck.

“Explain something to me,” Beth started as she put a hand on her hip. “Do you have some sort of condition that renders you stupid, or do you truly rely on ignorance as a shitty self-made moral compass?”

“What are you talking about?” Sylvain asked as he tried to think of anything that would get him out of the situation. The odds were not seeming to be in his favor. 

“Stop being a jackass already. I do have ears that work very well, and yes, I did hear yet another girl getting tangled up with you. So tell me, must I repeat myself multiple times with you?”

“Whoa there, Miss Beth,” Claude intervened. “Look, this is a huge misunderstanding.”

“How so?” The scowl on Beth’s face set deeper. 

“Well,” Claude started. “You see, it was  _ my _ fault.”

“Really?” Beth said as Sylvain sent Claude a quick look. 

“It’s true,” Claude continued. “See, that girl you heard? She’s been trying to get my attention since we arrived here. Now, the problem is that I’m not interested in getting intimate with anyone right now. I tried to tell her multiple times that I didn’t want to be with her, but she was being persistent. So, I told Sylvain here that he needed to talk to her for me. You know, one friend to another. Right, Sylvain?”

“Right,” Sylvain played along as Beth’s unamused look was now plastered to her face. “I told her Claude wasn’t interested, but she didn’t believe me. She started throwing this fit and said that  _ I _ was keeping Claude away from  _ her _ . I tried to explain to her that that wasn’t the case, but she just wouldn’t get it. So she ran off telling me that she hated me for taking her potential lover away.”

“All my fault,” Claude replied with a frown. “I feel real bad about it now. She’s so nice too, but I just...I can’t right now. I’m so busy, and I’m house leader with a lot of responsibility that a relationship just isn’t a priority for me.”

Beth eyed the two of them before she sighed, “I’ll let this one slide. Get to bed, Gautier. I’m still keeping an eye on you. And you stay there, Riegan. I’ve got something from Hanneman that’s for you.”

Sylvain quickly jumped to his feet as he looked at a grinning Claude. “See you tomorrow, Claude.”

“Until day break, Sylvain.”


	6. Her Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hubert tries to adjust to his new routine at Garreg Mach, his skepticism only grows. Especially considering how much Lady Edelgard dotes on the new Professor, much like the other students seem to.

“I assure you this is but a minor setback, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert said as he poured hot tea into the pair of porcelain cups upon the table. A slight breeze brushed by, lifting his bangs a few inches from his cheek. He watched as Edelgard sat before him with her head resting in her palms. She was clearly distraught, yet there was not much Hubert himself could do to remedy the situation.

“He could have been a great asset to us, Hubert,” Edelgard replied with a shake of her head. “So much potential to be wasted in but an instant.”

“Pay mind that his duties were not transferred to the Kingdom.”

“Yet those duties are now fixed _here_ ,” Edelgard sighed. “Why did he have to agree to teaching here?”

“Perhaps he saw a new opportunity to grasp?”

Edelgard sighed once more as she brought her teacup to her lips. “The opportunity of watching after children, that is. He is a skilled mercenary who has now been thrown within a cage.”

“Gold or Iron, would you say?”

Edelgard’s gaze burned into him before she took a long sip of tea. Though the steam overflowed from the rim of her cup, she made no sign of stopping. Hubert chuckled.

“Might I offer a suggestion?” He replied as Edelgard placed down her cup. Her eyes locked upon his. “Perhaps you could convince him otherwise?”

“How so?”

“Well, you could try to express what awaits him within Enbarr. Dazzle him with words that could catch his attention. Or, of course, _I_ could have a word with him.”

“No, Hubert. You needn’t do anything. Perhaps I could convince him myself. Though I still can’t understand that of the three houses, he would choose the Lions. Surly he knows he can’t travel to Fhirdiad as Dimitri had suggested, so I can’t figure out why he’d want to stay with him.”

“Perhaps he is fearful.”

“Fearful?” Edelgard said as she tilted her head. “Of what?”

“Well,” Hubert said as he straightened his posture. “He saved your life, after all. Perhaps he fears that he will grow too attached to you.”

“In what way? What are you implying?”

“He is a man, after all. Perhaps he fears his…nature…could get the better of him should he be around you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Edelgard shook her head. “I am no fool, Hubert. I would not allow him to take advantage of me.”

“I do not doubt that, Lady Edelgard. Though someone such as he, who does not know you as well as I, would not be able to foresee such a fact. He very well must not trust himself around you, and thus, chose to stay with the dullest of the three houses.”

Edelgard laughed then as she sipped from her cup. “Perhaps. Whatever the case may be, I will attempt to sway his mind. He did save my life. I am in his debt.”

Hubert sipped his tea as he glanced around the courtyard. The other tables beside them remained empty, for the other students had been wondering about the monastery. With classes beginning early tomorrow morning, the last day of lazing about was upon them. Though Hubert would be lying if he didn’t admit that the day had been ticking away rather slowly. Not to mention Edelgard’s sour demeaner had further dampened the already dull mood that surrounded them. In all honesty, Hubert wished time would travel a bit quicker. Sitting idle yielded no results, after all. Once the year had officially commenced, he would be able to further travel along Edelgard’s path.

He inhaled the scent of fresh bread then that had been carried by the delicate breeze around the courtyard. A smile curled his lips as Edelgard’s gaze captured his.

“What is that look?” She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

“An idea,” He hummed with another sip of his tea. “I know how you can capture the Professor’s attention.”

“Go on.”

“Invite him to a meal. What better way to have a conversation with another than by sharing a warm, delicious meal? Unless you would rather meet him within his quarters—”

“Hubert.”

“I only jest, Lady Edelgard. Should word travel that you did somehow find yourself within his quarters, or should he yours, I can assure you that that would be the last day he draws breath.”

“You need not mention such a threat,” Edelgard sighed. “Nor must you envision such a scandalous idea. A meal on the other hand could be much more beneficial, wouldn’t you say?”

“Precisely. After all, what better way to capture a man’s attention than filling his stomach?”

“You’re still thinking ill towards him, aren’t you?” Edelgard said as she pursed her lips.

Hubert couldn’t help but chuckle yet again. It was always humorous to see that expression befall her. It reminded him of how thoughtful she was. How cunning. How brilliant that mind of hers was. She always held such a strong talent towards finding the true intent behind words. Always so clever.

“The year’s only just starting, Hubert.” She said before taking another sip of tea. “We’ve not seen what other capabilities he may have in store for us.”

“Indeed,” Hubert nodded as he glanced across the courtyard. His eyes falling on a few students clustered together before entering the door to the Dining Hall. “The mock battle is at the end of this month.”

“It is.”

“How best shall we obliterate the other two houses?”

“We’ve some time to think it over.” Edelgard said as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. “I’ll have to watch the other Eagles practice first to know for sure. Not that this battle should be difficult for us. Although…”

“Yes, Lady Edelgard?”

“Claude,” Edelgard replied as she brought her thumb to her lower lip. “I get the feeling that he’ll cheat both now and during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.”

“True sportsmanship, I see.”

“His only intentions are to keep himself safe. I witnessed it firsthand. Based on that alone, it may be best to target the Deer first.”

“And what assessment have you of the Lions?”

“Dimitri does as he’s told. He seems to lack leadership skills of his own. He’s almost timid, in a sense.”

“A fine quality for the next king of Faerghus.”

“Agreed. Dimitri is the least of my worries. Claude is much more sporadic, and would be much more of an issue for us. Once we witness his actions for the mock battle, we might be able to predict his movements for the real battle.”

“And what of the Professor?” Hubert said as he finished off the last of his tea. “How serious do you think he might take this battle?”

Edelgard started at him a moment before letting out a groan. “I don’t know how he will take it at all. He seems so serious. I doubt that he’ll take a battle like this lightly. We would have to eliminate him as well.”

“We’d need two fronts then?”

“Perhaps we might. Again, it’s too soon to tell. Perhaps cozying up to the Professor will make him soft? Yes, that could work!”

“Lady Edelgard?”

“Think of this, Hubert,” Edelgard grinned. “We become familiar with him and he may feel guilty for harming us.”

“We?” Hubert blinked a few times, trying to understand the sudden confidence radiating from her.

“Of course. You don’t want me alone with him, after all. If the two of us were to grow familiar with him, then he might allow us some leverage.”

“And should he see through our ruse?”

“Then…” Edelgard’s expression fell a moment as she continued. “Then, we’ll need another plan.”

“Let me add to your suggestion,” Hubert said as he cleared his throat. “Why not each of the Eagles become familiar with him? After all, he has been the subject of much talk throughout the students of late.”

“Perhaps, this may still work. So long as each Eagle participates, we may have the advantage.”

“And should the Deer consider a similar strategy?”

“Then they’ll doom him just as equally,” Edelgard grinned as she stood. “If you will excuse me, Hubert. I have much to consider.”

“You need me not to accompany you?”

“No, I am retiring to my quarters.”

“The day is still new.”

“Indeed. That leaves me more time to plan our course of action. I will speak with you this evening.”

“Very well,” Hubert replied as Edelgard proceeded towards the dormitories.

There was no clear reasoning to why she’d want to be alone, and for a moment, he considered following her. Yet, there were other matters to attend to, so he lifted himself from his seat and gathered the tea cups and kettle that rested upon the table. He slowly made his way across the courtyard, and into the bustling Dining Hall. Chatter filled the air with the clink of silverware and laughter. How people were able to concentrate with all the ruckus was beyond him.

As he returned the tea cups to the kitchen, he glanced around the Hall. His eyes fell upon face after face until he spotted a young boy with disheveled silver hair seated near the farthest edge of the grand table in which he sat. He ate his meal in silence, away from any of the other loud students surrounding him. His rich red eyes were locked upon the nearly finished meal in front of him. At first glance, he looked much like the freckle-faced boy who resided with the Lions, yet the slight sliver that marked his skin just at his collar bone said otherwise.

Hubert had noticed this boy when he’d first arrived. Reserved, silent, outwardly calm. He’d fool anyone of the truth behind his appearance, just like Edelgard had, but he couldn’t fool Hubert. No, Hubert was all too familiar of what that appearance meant, and the thought of it made his stomach lurch. There was another girl within the Deer who resembled Edelgard as well. To witness so many others who were cursed to share the same fate made the blood in Hubert’s veins grow hot. But he took in a steady breath, and proceeded towards the boy. He’d not yet spoken to him, after all, so what better instance of growing acquainted?

Hubert pressed down the hall and stopped just at the end of the table, yet said not a word. Instead, he watched as the boy glanced up from his plate. A sudden wave of surprise filled his eyes as he placed his silverware upon the table.

“Hello,” He spoke in a low tone. “Didn’t see you there.”

“I’ve not been here long,” Hubert replied as he eyed the boy. “Elias von Morgaine, correct?”

“Correct,” Elias gave a quick smile. “Am I in trouble?”

“Not in the slightest. I’d not the opportunity of speaking with you. May I accompany you for a moment?”

Elias motioned across the table and Hubert took a seat. He glanced at Elias whose interest had returned to his plate. Such a strange boy.

“Hubert, right?” Elias said suddenly as he shoveled the last spoonful of mush into his mouth.

“Precisely.”

“Great. What did you want exactly?”

“I am interested in discussing something with you.”

“Where’s the princess?”

“She’s other matters to attend to at the moment.”

“You stick around her a lot, don’t you?” Elias cocked his head with a smile.

“You can wipe that expression from your face,” Hubert sighed. “I have served the Hresvelg family for far too long to be confused for her lover.”

“Alright, alright. So, what’s this discussion you mentioned?”

Hubert’s eyes fell upon the scar he’d noticed from before as he cleared his throat. “Educate me, will you? How has House Morgaine been fairing thus far? It was recent that word travelled of issues arising within the land’s soil. Is that still the case?”

Elias shrugged then. “It’s not changed much from when you heard it, I’m sure. We got hit by a massive storm, and the soft soil’s still killing crops. My father asked for assistance a few months ago.”

“Indeed, Lady Edelgard had received word. Have no provisions been provided?”

“Wouldn’t be bringing it up if they had.” Elias shrugged again. “I get we’re only a minor house, but we can’t help but think we’re being just a little bit ignored.”

“If the Emperor has yet to send provisions, then perhaps those provisions are not so easily dispensed.”

“Sure,” Elias sighed as he scratched at his neck. His fingers digging into the scar embedded in his flesh. “That all you had to say?”

“Not…exactly.” Hubert tore his gaze from the boy. Was bringing up the topic beneficial? Could there be consequences for his asking? Aside from Edelgard scolding him, that is. Then again, was Edelgard aware of this? “Aside from the soil, is there anything else that could be…ailing your land? I can report anything to Lady Edelgard should that be the case.”

“What can she do, exactly?” Elias folded his hands on the table. “If we’re not getting help yet, what makes you think we’ll actually get help later?”

“It is quite likely that the Emperor may have not presented the proper light to your situation. Should I inform Lady Edelgard of this…negligence, she can sway her father’s mind.”

“Bold claim,” Elias grinned. “Almost sounds like a threat.”

“Nothing of the sort to you, of course.” Hubert chuckled.

“Alright, I hear you. As of late, not been much I can complain about—”

“Enlighten me,” Hubert lowered his tone. “Has your hair always been of that shade?”

Elias’s eyes widened for but a moment before he averted his gaze. The very reaction Hubert knew he’d receive. What other areas those who slither in the dark have plagued was far beyond his knowledge. As rare as someone surviving those experiments was, three students wondering about the grounds during the same year seemed far too many.

“You need not fear,” Hubert continued. “I am…familiar with what undergoes such a transformation.”

Elias forced a laugh then. “It’s no big deal. It’s in the past.”

“The past can cloud the present. Be mindful of that.”

“Right,” Elias muttered.

“Consider this. Whatever your troubles may be, do remember that Lady Edelgard shall listen to each, and will do whatever she can. She is not one to allow those who are suffering to continue to live within that despair.”

“You speak so highly of her,” Elias gave a weak smile. “You trust her that much, huh?”

“With my very life.”

†††

“Hubert,” Ferdinand’s poor excuse of condescendence escaped his lips. “I do not need you to coddle me all day.”

“I’ve not coddled all day,” Hubert replied. “Only just now.”

“That’s beside the point,” Ferdinand huffed. “I am no mere child, after all. I am—”

“Old enough to ride a horse without daddy-dearest with you, yes, yes.”

“How dare you,” Ferdinand said with a step forward. “You may mock me all you want, but you will not mock my father’s name.”

“I didn’t address his name, actually.”

“You callous beast. I will not stand for your impudent behavior any longer.”

“You may sit, if you’d so like.”

“You,” Ferdinand yelled as he grabbed fistfuls of Hubert’s uniform front. “Duel me here and now. I’ll silence that fowl tongue of yours.”

“Keep your fluids to yourself, please.” Hubert said as he wiped droplets of saliva from his cheek. “Do you truly think that someone of your stature could stand against one such as myself?”

“Pick up a blade, and we shall test that theory of yours.”

“I’ve no time to play child games.”

“You seem the time to run your mouth. I see no difference from my proposal.”

“Whoa,” a rough voice sounded nearby. “You two gonna fight?”

Hubert glanced over Ferdinand’s shoulder to find Caspar, and a groggy Linhardt, standing a few feet from them.

“We shall not,” Hubert replied.

“Oh, but we shall,” Ferdinand grinned as he dragged Hubert towards the weaponry.

“Unhand me,” Hubert said as he struggled to break from Ferdinand’s grip. His boots skidded across the tiles below him. What was this foolish man even thinking? Sparring over a silly statement? Was it not enough to whine and leave altogether?

Ferdinand shoved Hubert closer to the weaponry and continued, “grab a blade.”

“I will not.”

“Yes, you will.”

“What jurisdiction over me do you think that you have?”

“If I win,” Ferdinand smirked as he grabbed a lance. “Much more than you could imagine.”

“You are a fool,” Hubert said as he glanced over to the weaponry splayed out before him. He slowly reached for a lance as Caspar’s high-pitched chuckling echoed along the large stone walls of the Training Grounds. What a predicament Hubert had gotten himself into.

Ferdinand stood before him, his lance clutched in his gloved hands. “Are you ready, von Vestra?”

“You are an imbecile.” 

Not a moment passed before Ferdinand lurched forward, the tip of his lance just missing Hubert as he dodged. Hubert’s boots skidded across the tile as he too pushed his lance forward. He wasn’t particularly skilled with a lance, having missed Ferdinand by more than a few inches, but he wouldn’t let that serve as a disadvantage. He pulled his lance back as Ferdinand brought down his own. The metallic hilts sparked against each other as the pair pressed against their weapons. Their faces donning similar scowls, mere inches apart.

“Using weapons you’re not familiar with will benefit you, Hubert,” Ferdinand said with a sly grin. “You need to be resourceful.”

“This coming from the man who hasn’t struck me yet.” Hubert laughed as the pair broke from each other. “Perhaps your training methods are better suiting off the battlefield?”

“Enough of this mockery,” Ferdinand growled as he lunged forward. His lance sliced through the air and vibrated against Hubert’s once again, but the attacks wouldn’t cease.

One after another after another cut the air and attempted to make contact, but Hubert deflected them all. With such sporadic behavior, there would have to be a sort of opening to use against Ferdinand. But the speed of each new blow became much like a shield, concealing any weak spots that Hubert attempted to find. 

Sparks continued to fly as the blows were getting more and more powerful. Soon enough, that damn crest of his would activate, and that would only mean doom on Hubert. He needed to act fast. Provoking only seemed to piss the wild bull off more, but maybe it could leave him open for but a moment.

“Still nothing, eh?” Hubert said as he deflected yet another powerful blow. “Does reminding yourself of your so-called talents harbor some sort remedy to your obvious lack in skill?”

“Silence,” Ferdinand shouted as he thrusted his weapon again, leaving him open for a few seconds.

Hubert wasted no time. He dodged the attack and weakly threw out his own lance. As Ferdinand avoided the initial attack, Hubert kicked his foot out. His boot thudded against Ferdinand’s abdomen, sucking the air out of him as his body crashed to the ground. The metallic chime of his lance bouncing upon the title reverberated through the grounds. As Ferdinand attempted to sit up, he was greeted by Hubert’s blade hovering above his face. Ferdinand’s copper eyes shot up to Hubert’s, another scowl set upon his face.

“Checkmate,” Hubert said as he retracted the weapon. “Thank you for wasting my time.”

“What sort of behavior is this?” Ferdinand spat as he scrambled to his feet. “We’ve been acquainted for but a few days and you’ve already made an enemy of me. Why is that?”

“Is it no obvious?” Hubert replied as he replaced his weapon with the rest on display. “Though we’ve just met formally, I know more of you than you could ever fully comprehend with that thick skull of yours.”

“Again with the mockery?” Ferdinand said with a sigh. “You seem to enjoy that running mouth of yours.”

“I only speak truths, von _Aegir._ ” Hubert said with a grin. “If you are too dull-minded to understand that, then I believe that is your problem. Not my own.”

“Speak truths,” Ferdinand laughed. “You may serve under Edelgard, but that does not make you next of kin.”

“I claimed no such thing.” Hubert said as he readjusted his glove. “But in regards to our positions, I do believe I am better off than you shall ever be.”

Ferdinand’s laugh echoed as he continued. “Better off than myself? Do you truly believe that? Do not forget which House oversees the well-being of the Empire.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Hubert replied as he took a step closer.

“Take it as you may,” Ferdinand, too, stepped forward. “You may be Edelgard’s lap-dog, but do not think that that _title_ will get you anywhere.”

“I trust my title far greater than I’d ever yours.” Hubert hissed. “Control that temper of yours, von Aegir. Lady Edelgard can’t afford for her precious _prime minister_ to die prematurely. Oh, on second thought, go on and get yourself killed. One less nuisance for her to deal with.”

“Is there truly any venom behind those empty words you spit?” Ferdinand said as he took another step forward. Their faces inching closer. “I’m starting to worry that your heart may not be aligned with your duty.”

“ _My_ duty?” Hubert growled as he balled his fists. How easy it would be to rip that man’s throat apart. “I understand the meaning clearly. It is yours that grows with concern. You parade around as though you can place yourself on as high a pedestal as Lady Edelgard stands. You and that half-witted father of yours, but note this. You may be the heir of House Aegir, but you will _never_ match the leadership of Her Highness. No matter how hard you may try, you will never best her, never outwit her, never meet up to her standards. Prime Minister is a flashy title, but it is not Emperor. Remember that.”

Neither broke their stare as they stood in silence. Hubert’s blood coursed hot in his veins as he heaved in a few breaths. He waited for Ferdinand. Watched as his lips curled, and his nostrils faired. His brows sat low and his jaw clenched tight.

“Are you two going to kiss now, or what?”

“Eww, Lin. That’s gross. You guys suck at fighting, by the way. That was the quickest match I’ve ever seen.”

Hubert hummed as he broke his gaze from Ferdinand. “Not all fights result in visits to the infirmary.”

“Makes it lame if not though,” Caspar said as he rubbed at the back on his neck. “Hubert, fight me next.”

“Absolutely not. I’ve business elsewhere.” 

“Ah, come one! I’m raring to go!”

“Just drop it, Caspar,” Linhardt sighed. “Hubert’s too boring to be around anyways.”

Hubert shook his head then, ignoring the remark, and made his way to the exit.

†††

“Can you stomach any more, Professor?” Hubert asked as his eyes fell upon Byleth’s piled plate of food.

Byleth glanced at his plate as he took a seat across the table. “Did I grab too little?”

“The exact opposite,” Edelgard chimed as she took her place beside Hubert. “When did you eat last?”

Byleth looked up at the ceiling for a moment before he replied. “I don’t remember. A few hours ago, I think.”

“Eating at a timely manner would benefit you, Professor,” Hubert said. “You would do your class no good should you collapse during your lecture.”

“Oh,” Byleth replied as he scooped food onto his utensil.

“Speaking of which,” Edelgard spoke. “It is such a pity your teaching here. You would have been much better suited within the Empire.”

“Perhaps,” Byleth said after he swallowed.

“Are you…not excited to be teaching?”

“’Excited’ is not the first word to come to mind, no,” Byleth replied with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Edelgard cocked her head to the side. “Are you truly not interested?”

Byleth sighed again as he looked up towards the ceiling. “I don’t know the first thing about teaching. Not really sure if I’m good at it. Or terrible.”

Hubert glanced over to Edelgard then who returned a small shrug. With such little confidence in himself, perhaps besting the Lions would not be a hard feat at all. Then again, he could be exceptionally skilled at the job, and if that were the case, then the other houses would be in a bit of trouble. If he does excel at it, that would make things rather difficult.

“Do not speak so ill of yourself, Professor,” Hubert spoke, catching both Byleth and Edelgard’s attention. “You cannot assume that you do not have the necessary skill to be an instructor if you have not attempted the task prior to now. It is possible that you may very well exceed your own expectations—”

“My sister says you’re all going to devour me.”

Hubert stared at him a moment before continuing. “ _Devour_ is a rather strong connotation. But I can assure you that your sister said it in jest. I was told that you work exceptionally upon a battlefield. Why not imagine teaching as such?”

“As a…battle?”

“Hubert’s right,” Edelgard chimed in. “If you tackled it much like you would on the field, surely you will find the results you seek.”

“But I’m not…fighting anyone..?”

“Allow me to reiterate,” Hubert replied, holding back the sigh rising within his chest. “Teach with the drive in which you fight. Clear your mind, and think before you act. Allow yourself to become aware of your students, and in turn, you should be able to teach them.”

“Precisely,” Edelgard said with a nod. “After all, not only will you be teaching them in the classroom, but on the field as well. Why not merge the two forms into one?”

“Perhaps.” Byleth stared at the two of them, before returning to his plate with a quick shrug. “Though, the decision wasn’t really up to me to begin with, so there’s not much to be done.”

“What do you mean?” Edelgard asked. “Were you not chosen?”

“Oh, I was chosen, that’s for sure. Chosen against my own knowledge, but that doesn’t matter much now.”

“Does matter?” Edelgard’s tone heightened, but only slightly. “If you did not want to teach, then that should not be something you are forced into doing. Who did this? Lady Rhea, I presume? You do know you could always leave—”

“Lady Edelgard,” Hubert said in a low voice. “We know not of whom may be listening to our conversation. Perhaps lowering our voices would be the best option?”

“Right,” Edelgard sighed. “My apologies, Professor.”

“Don’t see why you’re apologizing to me,” Byleth said with a slight frown. “Didn’t realize something like this would get you so worked up.”

“I…” Edelgard started, but any other words failed to reach her lips.

“Forgive us, Professor.” Hubert intervened. “Unwarranted force upon another is but a tad irksome. Head no mind. You should continue with your meal. You’ve quite a long day tomorrow, surly.”

Byleth furrowed his brows before he scooped up another dollop of food into his mouth. Hubert proceeded to glance at his own plate before him. His meal not yet touched, though he’d not much the appetite to consume it. Knowing now that even this young professor too was showing signs of complacency was bothersome, to say the least. Though the notion did spark an idea within him. Perhaps befriending the man _would_ harbor some benefits. Should it come to pass, perhaps he could aid them on their path; so long as his _loyalty_ could be so easily swayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all!  
> Sorry for a late chapter!   
> I've had school work + other projects pushing this back a little ;w;
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy!  
> More to come soon <3


	7. Something, Something, Teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the first day of class is unlike anything Byleth could even imagine, he begins to wonder if being a professor is even worth it after all.

Byleth shut the doors of the Blue Lions classroom with a sigh. The past few hours had been one adventure after another. Who’d have thought so many teenagers piled up in one small classroom would be as hectic as it had been?

 _"You know,”_ Sothis said with a yawn. _“The day could have been much worse.”_

“It almost was,” Byleth said with a groan. “I have to do this for how much longer?”

Sothis laughed, _“You’re being much too hard on yourself. One mishap does not predict the remainder of your time here.”_

“Says you,” Byleth said with a shake of his head before he proceeded down the hall. As he neared the Black Eagle’s door, he retreated from the safety of the covered archway above him and out into the bright, plush grass of the courtyard. He’d considered getting something to eat, but the thought of seeing a brawl break out at any moment was enough to make him lose his appetite.

" _Even if they had quarreled,”_ Sothis started, as though having read his thoughts. _“You and I both know you could have handled it.”_

“Of course, I could have, but I’m supposed to prevent them before they even start.”

_“Which you had done. Do not think that you did not take the correct course of action with them. You ceased any further conflict, as you should.”_

Byleth sighed as he pressed on upon the cobblestone path. The low thuds of his heels sounding louder with each step he took. He’d never been one to become anxious, and yet, these few days had been nothing but tight knots in his stomach. He didn’t want to admit how terrified he was upon learning of being an instructor, yet each passing second was suffocating.

 _“Quit that,”_ Sothis said with a slight groan. _“Your unease is contagious. You cannot assume that the rest of the year will be a disaster – it has been but one day! Surely, this year will pan out accordingly, so stop with this…discomfort.”_

Byleth said nothing as he neared the training grounds. There was no sign of Jeritza, for once, and yet the doors to the grounds were both opened wide. He stopped a moment as he glanced at the large wooden doors, aged with time though not a splinter in sight. Inside, he noticed a few of the students practicing with the various weapons that were at their disposal. Near the far wall, a glimpse of teal propelled him forward. 

" _Is speaking with her the best right now? Will she not just reprimand you over your ‘failed’ first day?”_

Byleth shrugged as he proceeded, passing a handful of students as he made his way to his sister. He watched as she pulled a wooden bow taut, and then a thin arrow pierced the air and penetrated one of the wooden targets set before her. Beside her stood a student with short orange hair. A smile spread across her lips as she spoke to Beth just out of earshot. As Byleth quickened his pace a bit, the student’s eyes flashed onto his, and Beth soon followed her gaze.

Byleth sent his sister a quick wave, “You busy?”

“Not really,” Beth replied as she handed the student her bow. “What’s up?”

“Who’s your friend?”

“This is Leonie,” Beth said as she smiled. “Father knows her.”

“Nice to finally meet both of Captain Jeralt’s kids,” Leonie said with a grin. “I was his very first apprentice. I’m sure he’s told you about me.”

“Oh, did he,” Beth laughed. “There were many stories he shared with us.”

“He did?” Byleth said with eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t remember.”

“I doubt you even remember what you did yesterday,” Beth said with a shake of her head. “Pay it no mind, By. What did you need?” 

Byleth glanced at Leonie, before looking back to his sister and said, “Umm…I had class today.”

“You _taught_ your class today,” Beth corrected. “What happened?”

“Umm,” Byleth muttered as he watched his sister cross her arms over her chest. “My students are…nice.”

“By.”

Byleth ran his hand through his hair as he continued, “Two of them started to fight. I don’t know how it happened. One was talking, and then the other one started interrupting him, and then the two wouldn’t stop yelling at each other and—”

“Byleth,” His sister said as she put a hand on his shoulder. “Breathe. Are the students okay?”

“Yeah,” Byleth sighed as he eyed his sister. “I don’t know why it even happened. They didn’t get physical, thankfully, but I thought they were going to wring each other’s necks.”

“On the first day?” Leonie spoke then with a quick head shake. “You’d think they would have handled that before classes officially started. You did stop them right, Professor?”

“I did, but I don’t know if it helped the situation much. If they’ve not already killed each other, they might tomorrow.”

“You didn’t send them to Seteth?” Beth asked as she raised an eyebrow.

“Wait, am I supposed to?”

“Byleth.”

“What?” Byleth groaned. “How am I supposed to know I needed to do that?”

“Where you not instructed to do so?” Beth said as she sent her brother an unamused gaze.

“If I had been, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Byleth said as he pulled at his collar. “All I got out of that…lecture from the man is that he doesn’t like my company, he thinks that I’m unfit for the job, and that if I bother him at any time of day, he will bite my head off.”

“Goddess,” Leonie said. “That sounds rough, Professor.”

“Don’t listen to him, Leonie,” Beth sighed. “He’s exaggerating.”

“I wish I was.” Byleth said with a quick laugh. “Beth, have you seen his teeth? _Fangs._ Long and sharp. He’d drain my blood in a second.”

“Cut that out,” Beth said as Leonie let out a chuckle. “Leave the guy alone, By. Knowing you, you’re the reason he’s pissed off. And stop looking at people’s teeth. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’ve done nothing to him,” Byleth exhaled. “He pulled me aside and expressed how _thrilled_ he was that I’m teaching here. If I vanish without a trace, put your suspicion on the green man.”

“I’ll put no suspicion on anyone. With your luck, you’d probably just wonder off on your own and get lost. As if you’ve not done that before.”

“For the record, we were twelve and you left me behind.”

“I didn’t do any—” Beth halted her words as she glanced at her brother. A strange expression befell her as her eyes locked on his. “You remember that?”

“What do you mean?” Byleth asked as a knot pulled in his stomach. 

“I mean, you remember that day? Any other time I’ve mentioned that day to you, you’ve never recalled.”

“I…” Byleth started as his eyes fell to his boots.

His sister was right, after all. He never could remember that day, or most days of the past, so easily. Not without having to flip through his journal a few times. He pulled at his collar again, the room feeling much hotter than it had a second prior. 

“Never mind that,” Byleth continued as he crossed his arms. “I did not send the students to Seteth.”

“Well, what _did_ you do then?”

“I broke them up and sat them both on other sides of the classroom.”

“Like children?” Beth laughed.

“Are they not?” Byleth said with a raised eyebrow. “I’m trying the best I can here, Beth. What else am I really supposed to do? Just let them fight in the middle of the classroom? It’s not as though someone were at my beck and call at the time. It was the only thing I could think of doing.”

“And yet here you are still talking to _me_ about it.” Beth replied as she put a hand on her hip.

“Fine,” Byleth huffed. “Scold me if you must. In all fairness, my reporting to you is justified.”

“Oh? And how so?”

Byleth cleared his throat before he continued. “Well, as a knight of Seiros, I do believe that you have some authority now, don’t you? Therefore, my telling you would be just as effective as telling Seteth, hmm?”

“Professor,” Leonie spoke. “You’re not trying to get your sister to handle your students for you…are you?”

“Of course not—”

“Wait,” Beth interrupted as she put a hand to her chin. “I can handle your kids.”

“Beth.”

“Which ones did it? Tell me. I’ll make them learn to behave.”

“Beth.”

“Oh!” Beth said with a grin. “Gautier. He was one of them, wasn’t he?”

“Speaking with you was a mistake after all.”

“Ah-ha!” Beth said with a laugh. “Deflecting only proves it. I told you he was bad news, but no! It’s fine, Beth. I can handle him, Beth.”

“Give him a break,” Byleth sighed. “You’ve only known him a short time.”

“And that’s all the time I need. I know you’re cutting him some slack because he’s your student, but you need to be assertive with him. If you don’t, he and the rest of these kids aren’t going to respect you. Being only the first day and they’re already acting out? Either get serious with these kids or you’re through.”

“I get it,” Byleth replied as he held up his hands. “But again, it’s the first day. The rest of the year will get better...surely…”

Byleth dropped his hands at his side as he stared as his boots. Saying it out loud hadn’t convinced him as much as he had hoped. He didn’t want to give up – couldn’t give up, no matter how much he felt like he should. He glanced up at his sister, seeing worry fill her eyes.

“Hey,” Beth said as her expression dropped some. “You came to talk with me for a reason, and I don’t think it was about your students. What is it?”

Byleth looked at his sister, but words failed to roll off his tongue. He wasn’t sure _how_ to bring up his concerns with her. He knew everything she said was right, and he knew he should admit to that, but there was something holding him back. Something in him burned and made him want to prove her wrong, but how? What could he possibly do when defeat seemed inevitable? He was always good with strategy. He always knew what steps to take, and yet, what made this so different? What made it so hard for him to concentrate and react?

“Hey, Professor,” Leonie’s voice pulled Byleth from his thoughts. “Teaching is hard. I used to help out the adults with some of the kids back home, and it’s not as simple as you’d think. Especially in your situation. The best you can do is take things one day at a time. Who knows? Maybe you’ll learn something in the end too?”

Byleth stared at her as words continued to be trapped behind his lips.

_“Even she agrees with me. Do not let this one mishap hold you down.”_

“Anyway,” Leonie continued as she returned the bow in her hand. “You two seem to have an important conversation that doesn’t need me involved. See both of you later.”

Leonie made her way to the doorway, leaving the twins behind. Byleth sighed as his sister’s gaze remained upon him.

“By?”

“I don’t know what to do,” Byleth replied as his eyes fell to the ground. “It’s…strange.”

“Then quit.”

“I…” Byleth said as he looked up, his stomach knotting up once again. “I don’t want to.”

“Why? Because you were told to? You don’t have to stay here, By. This whole situation _is_ strange. I mean, I didn’t ask to be a knight either. If you can’t do it, don’t force yourself. You’ve…you’ve not been yourself lately. I don’t want you to push yourself just to make other people happy. Be it Rhea, or me and father. You’ve been acting strangely, and doing reckless things, and it’s not like you. What has been bothering you? You’ve been staying so quite about whatever is running in that head of yours, and I’m worried. Are father and I putting pressure on you?”

“It’s not…it’s not that,” Byleth said as he pushed a hand through his bangs.

“Then what?” Beth said as she took a step forward.

“I’ve had this…feeling. Like, something is coming, and I can’t shake it. I’ve felt this way for weeks now, but coming here, that feeling…it’s changed.”

“How so?” Beth replied, concern befalling her expression.

“It’s as if two different sides of me are at war with one another. One wants to leave and never come back, and the other feels like I’m _supposed_ to be here. That I was meant to walk on these grounds. I can’t explain it. Ever since meeting the house leaders, this strange thing that I cannot put into words has just been consuming me.”

“You think it has something to do with those kids?”

“Yes? No? I feel like…you of all people know how I feel about blind faith and this whole supposed goddess, but…”

“What are you trying to say?” Beth said as she took another step closer. “You’ve been converted in the short time of our being here?”

“It’s not that.” Byleth groaned as he scratched at his neck. “These few days have been nothing but one coincidence after another, don’t you agree? We head to the kingdom, and suddenly meet the prince of Faerghus, along with the future duke and emperor. They bring us here to this church that neither of us have stepped foot on, yet father was a _knight_ here. I suddenly become a teacher, you a knight, and father’s back to his old occupation? It has been one thing after another.”

“They’re just coincidences. You might be thinking too much into this.”

“No, it’s not that. We’re mercenaries, Beth. We don’t have a home, and yet…”

“I…” Beth started with a sigh. “In a strange way, I’ve felt that too. This place, though unlike anything the both of us have experienced, is…different. The air here or the inhabitants perhaps. I feel a closeness too, By, and it bothers me as to why. Yet, what you and I are feeling are different. I can tell.”

“Answer me this. Does Rhea look at you strangely?”

“How so?”

“Like…she doesn’t look at me the way father does. The way you do. More so like that boy’s mother from Remire Village, Levi. The way his mother looked at him when she held him. That’s how she looked at me and I don’t know what to make of it.”

“What are you getting at?”

“I don’t know else to explain it, Beth. She looked at me so strangely. I can’t get her face out of my mind. It’s almost as though she needs to tell me something.”

“Have you asked her?”

“I’ve not, but I plan to.”

“Well, either do that now, or wait it out. The choice is yours.”

“Might ponder it over food.”

Beth rolled her eyes as she tussled his hair and said, “You’re hopeless. Get some rest, okay? If you need help with your students, or help with anything at all, let me know. Okay?”

“Sure.”

†††

Byleth wandered the grounds for what felt like hours. He contemplated speaking with Rhea, and yet, he hadn’t the nerve to follow through. How strange it would have been to do such a thing. After all, he’d not much to say to her. Just a question about the look she gave, and that’s all. Not much room to speak of anything else aside for the simple, silly question. In the end, it didn’t seem all that worth it. Still, his mind raced and his stomach grew tighter with each passing second.

He took a deep breath as he stopped near a low brick wall that sat near the small graveyard on the grounds. He peered over the ledge and eyed the pale headstones lined up side by side. It was a serene area, pushed far past the Knight’s Hall, just before the bridge leading towards the cathedral. He’d yet to walk down the stone steps to the ground below, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about doing so. Yet, even now, he didn’t have business down there.

“Lay off, will you?” a male’s voice caught Byleth’s attention.

Byleth turned towards the hall leading to the bridge to find two male students standing before each other. Even in the shadows, their vibrant red hair shined. Each bore a similar scowl upon their faces, just as they had that very morning. Not again.

“And if I don’t?” the other male, Torin, said with a grin as he took a step forward.

“There’s a bridge nearby, you know?” Sylvain said with a grin of his own, closing the space between them more. “Unless you can spurt some wings, you’d better back off.”

“Mr. Gautier and Mr. Léandre,” Byleth spoke, catching the attention of the pair. “Either the two of you separate from each other this instant, or I will drag you both upstairs to Seteth.”

“Professor!” Sylvain said with a quick laugh. “How long have you been there?”

Byleth made no reply as Sylvain turned to Torin and continued. “You heard him.”

“Damn teacher’s pet,” Torin scoffed as he took a step back. “Hear him threatening me, Professor?”

“Oh, as if you already hadn’t,” Sylvain spat.

“If you thought that was a threat, then you’re dumber than I thought you were.”

“Want to run that by me again?”

“Enough,” Byleth said with his arms crossed. “Both of you.”

“Alright, alright,” Sylvain said as he held up his hands. “Minor truce. You keep your mouth shut, and I won’t acknowledge you. How’s that sound?”

“Were you born an idiot, or do you actually have a condition?” Torin said, his tied-up hair swaying with his quick eyeroll.

“Takes one to know one,” Sylvain said with a smile.

“I said enough,” Byleth spoke.

“Still haven’t dragged us up yet, Professor,” Torin replied. “Guess your threats are just as empty as this jackass’s.”

“What the hell is your damn problem?” Sylvain yelled before Byleth could speak. “I don’t know what’s up your ass, but you’re pissing me off.”

“Likewise, pretty boy,” Torin said with a smile.

“Is there a problem here?” Seteth’s voice made the trio jump. “Professor?”

“No problems,” Byleth replied as he eyed the pair. “We were finished here, weren’t we?”

“Whatever.” Torin laughed before he turned away. “Good luck, Professor.”

Byleth refrained from sighing as he looked at Sylvain who stared at him with furrowed brows.

“Very well,” Seteth said lowly. “Professor, walk with me, would you?”

Another pit fell in Byleth’s stomach as he reluctantly followed beside Seteth, trying his best to avoid Sylvain’s now confused gaze. The pair proceeded down the hall, and turned towards the direction of the cathedral. Byleth’s eyes fell upon the long bridge before them. How easy it would be to throw someone over the edge.

“Professor,” Seteth spoke. “How was your first day of teaching?”

“It was fine,” Byleth said, choosing his words carefully.

“Good. The rest of the year may not be. As the students spend their time here, it is our responsibility to ensure them proper training. That is physically and mentally. Next week, we are to have a mock battle. This battle is to ensure that our students are working diligently, and that you as their instructor are properly mandating that they keep up with their training. This battle will test you and your students. Do not fail us by making a mockery of your class, understood?”

“Understood,” Byleth replied, his voice monotoned.

“Very well,” Seteth said as the pair reached the other end of the bridge. “Now, answer me this. The conversation between those two students and yourself appeared to be much more than a simple disagreement. Might I ask of what subject matter the conversation held?”

_“Tread lightly, but don’t make it obvious that you are lying, understand?”_

“It was nothing more than that. The two had a disagreement, and I was speaking with them about it. Nothing more.”

Seteth turned to him as the pair entered the cathedral’s large doors. “And the situation was handled?”

“Yes.”

“I see,” Seteth replied as the pair neared the center of the cathedral. The heels of their boots clicking upon the floor. “How much of the Serios faith have you?”

“I’ve…not much.”

“Truly?” Seteth said, his steps ceased. “I expect that to change promptly. Teaching within these walls means understanding the faith. One cannot exist without the other, you see. Your lack in knowledge is troubling to say the least.”

“Brother?” A soft voice called to them.

As the pair glanced up, Byleth noticed a young girl approaching. Her long green hair coiled on either side of her head, and a smile spread across her lips. She was Seteth’s younger sister, according to the both of them. A sweet girl whose strange speech patterns mirrored that of Seteth’s. Byleth had only spoken with her once, but it wasn’t hard to admit that he enjoyed her company much more than her brother’s.

“Flayn,” Seteth spoke. “Good evening. Looking after the cathedral, are you?”

“Indeed,” Flayn said with a smile. “I just finished tidying up. Have you and the Professor come to offer your prayers?”

“Something of the sort,” Seteth replied as he looked to Byleth. “Professor, as an instructor, I need of you to familiarize yourself with the teachings of Seiros. I advise that you ensure your students are as familiar as well.”

“Oh, Professor,” Flayn said. “You’re not familiar with the faith? That is quite alright! The monastery library has many resources for you!”

“Precisely,” Seteth agreed. “Read the texts thoroughly. Ensure that you have a clear understanding of the texts, and a clear understanding of our teachings. You are the guide to our students, as are you a member of the church. One cannot exist without the other.”

“Understood,” Byleth replied with a quick bow.

“Do you need assistance getting to the library?” Flayn spoke. “The grounds are quite large, and I would not want to you get lost on your way there.”

“He does not need assistance, Flayn.” Seteth said. “Were you not preoccupied with your own doings?”

“I’ve finished, brother.” Flayn replied with a smile to him, before turning to Byleth. “I would not mind guiding you there.”

“I would appreciate that,” Byleth replied, catching a glimpse of the scowl upon Seteth’s face. “Apologies for the trouble I may be causing you.”

“Oh, it is of no trouble at all,” Flayn said with a laugh. “If you will excuse us, brother.”

“Very well,” Seteth said with a quick nod, his gaze fixated upon Byleth. “You may take your leave.”

The pair departed the cathedral, and walked along the bridge. Relief consumed Byleth with each step the pair took. Of course, he could have gotten to the library on his own, but Flayn accommodating him felt much better suited. Any excuse to be far from Seteth as possible was better than none.

“Apologies for my brother,” Flayn spoke. “He can be…difficult at times. But do not let him alarm you. There is benevolent intent behind his words.”

“I’m sure there is,” Byleth said with a nod. “Does he threaten most people he meets?”

“It pains me to say it, but indeed, he does. His temperament around others is often harsh, but that his due to the nature of his responsibilities. He puts a grave deal of importance upon his duties and what is to be expected by those within the monetary. But between you and I, I believe he is harming himself with such dutifulness. That is not to say I do not believe he is respectable nor capable, but I do believe that the distance he places between himself and those around him will not benefit him.”

"Worry about him a lot, huh?”

"Truly,” Flayn said with a sigh. “Worry consumes _him_ daily. Be it my own safety, or of others. Lady Rhea relies on him greatly, but I do think her reliance upon him contributes to his sour attitude towards others.”

Byleth tore his eyes away from her as the pair entered the archway before them, and rounded the corner nearing the staircase that led to the library. Upon ascending the steps, Byleth’s eyes fell upon the open door of the Audience Chamber. How close he was to Rhea then. He’d not intended to be there, and yet he was dragged closer still.

“And that is when I told him that that catch was positively splendid!” Flayn said with a laugh.

Byleth looked at her, having not noticed she had been speaking, then glanced back at the open door.

“Flayn,” Byleth said then as his steps ceased. “Apologies for my interruption, but I think I know the rest of the way from here.”

“Is that so?” Flayn replied with a smile. “Then I will leave you to it. If you are in need of any assistance at all, please do not hesitate to speak with me.”

“Always eager to help, aren’t you?” Byleth said as the grin on Flayn’s smile widened.

“I offer my aid in any way that I can. I know quite a lot for my age, as well as know the grounds quite well, and I enjoy chaperoning those who are unfamiliar with most anything.”

“If I recall correctly, you said you weren’t a student here?”

“That is correct. Though I would much love to be some day. My brother is quite particular about my being a student, but I work diligently in any attempt to sway his mind.”

“Well, it’s a shame you’re not one. You’d fit well with my class, I’m sure.”

“Truly!” Flayn said, her cheeks reddening with her response. “Oh, do not tease, Professor.”

“No, I mean it,” Byleth said with a smile. “A young lady like yourself would be a fine fit, surely. I’ve a pair of girls in my class who remind me of you in a sense. Both eager to learn and in as chipper a mood as yourself. Who knows? Maybe I can get on your brother’s good side and see if I sway him myself?”

Flayn laughed then as she replied. “No need to put yourself in any more discomfort for my sake. Surely, he will change his mind, soon enough. Oh, I have been taking up you time! Farewell, Professor! Do let me know if you need any assistance with anything!” 

Before Byleth could say a word, Flayn spun around and descended the staircase. He stood there a moment, still smiling. Flayn’s enthusiasm was contagious in a sense. Her natural charm even made Byleth feel a bit lighter than he had been most of the day. And Seteth wouldn’t allow her to be a student? Even if he had, there would be no way he’d allow his little sister to be under Byleth’s wing. 

_“That is quite dangerous, you know?”_

“What is?”

_“Speaking with her in the manner that you do. If her brother catches you speaking like that, he’ll surely have your head.”_

“Speaking like what?”

Sothis floated in front of him then. A silly smile on her face as she rested her chin upon her folded hands. _“Well, it’s a shame you’re not one? A young lady like yourself would—”_

“Oh, stop that,” Byleth said as he looked away. A slight burn rising in his cheeks. “I meant what I said.”

 _“Of course, you did,”_ Sothis said with a sigh as she dropped her hands. “ _You’re a professor now, remember? You’re not to trifle with your students, remember?”_

“She’s not a student.”

_“Hold your tongue! I was not under the impression that your wanting to stay here meant by being buried in the graveyard!”_

“I’m only playing,” Byleth said, holding in a chuckle. “No need to be worked up. Besides, I’m not foolish enough to make advances towards Seteth’s sister of all people.”

" _You say now.”_ Sothis said with an eyeroll. _“Please, do not do anything that will get you killed. Do you understand? You may be viewing this as nothing more than a lighthearted jest, but your actions could bare consequences. It is best to remember that.”_

“Understood,” Byleth replied with a sigh, and turned towards the chamber doors once again.

" _Will you speak with her?”_

“I want to…”

_"What is it that is holding you back? If you do not ask her, you may never truly know.”_

“But what if I _don’t_ want to know?” Byleth said as he turned to Sothis.

" _That is something that you must decide for yourself.”_

Byleth took a deep breath then as he took a small step forward. The longer he waited, the more his stomach knotted and his hands shook. With another mental push, he pressed on through the open doors, and into the dim chamber. Large iron chandeliers hung above the long, tiled floor. The high walls adored with mosaic windows on either side of the chamber. Two knights stood motionless near the doors. Their helmeted faces making it hard to distingue their gazes.

At the end of the chamber, she stood. Lady Rhea, with her hands folded at her bosom, stared intently at him, as though having expected his arrival. The heels of Byleth’s boots echoed in the near empty chamber as he proceeded forward. His eyes never broke from hers, and the tangles in his stomach only coiled more as he closed the space between them. He’d not conjured the right words to say, and his steps moved much quicker than his mind could. It wasn’t long until he stood before her, a small smile upon her soft face.

“Professor,” she said in a wistful tone. “What a pleasant surprise, visiting me like this. Is there of some assistance I may offer you?”

“Yes,” Byleth started, but additional words failed him. How was he supposed to bring up the very expression she wore before him? How foolish a question that was, but he couldn’t stand there, gawking like a child forever.

“Is something troubling you?” She said, worry filling her words.

“I…” Byleth said with a sigh. “I was…I was told that I need to better familiarize myself with the teachings of Seiros.”

_"What are you doing? Were you not to question her?”_

“Ah, yes,” Rhea said with another warm smile. “The teachings of Saint Seiros have long existed in Fódlan. Saint Seiros founded the Church of Serios, and spread her teachings of the Goddess throughout the land. If you would like, our library is filled with numerous texts that will help educate you. That is, unless you would rather I share the teachings with you orally?”

“Seteth mentioned texts being within the library. It would probably be best to head there. I wouldn’t want to take up your time.”

“You are of no bother to me,” Rhea smiled. “Do as you see fit. Unlike this chamber however, the library does have a seating area should you choose to spend your evening there.”

“Right.” Byleth replied with a quick bow. “Thank you, Lady Rhea.”

“I am always glad to be of assistance to you, dear child.” Rhea replied, her smile not waning. “Do inform me should any additional questions arise.”

Byleth watched her a moment. The look she retuned made his stomach lurch once more. Her gaze seeming to burn through him.

“Of course, Lady Rhea.”


End file.
